Believe
by Chikage Hiwatari
Summary: NejiTen Nome:Mitsashi Tenten.Ocupação:Estudante da Toudai.Atividade Extra Curricular:Mandar almas para o outro mundo.E como se a minha vida já nao fosse totalmente louca,ele ainda aparece para virar mais minha cabeça... UA
1. A garota que via fantasmas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto Masashi. Mas eu ainda não desisti de roubar o Neji! XD

**Nota da Autora:** Olá pessoinhas!! Como vão?! Bem, como podem ver, estou com um projeto novo (mesmo que ainda não tenha terminado o UA de Inu Yasha XD)! Prometo que não vou esquecer da Kimi dake, mas é que eu realmente estava com vontade de escrever algo diferente! Dessa vez temos um UA de Naruto, com o casal principal sendo Neji e Tenten, é claro! Morte aos NejiHina!! Muahuahuauhauhahua XD Bem, eu me baseei em muitas coisas para criar a historia dessa fic. Algumas das obras que mais merecem crédito são A Mediadora, da Meg Cabot, e a série Ghost Whisperer. Já vou avisando que a historia não tem nada a ver com nenhuma das duas acima, eu apenas utilizei algumas das idéias sobre os fantasmas.

De qualquer modo, espero que gostem! Boa leitura!! n.n

**Believe – Capitulo 1 - A garota que via fantasmas**

Sentei-me na beirada da cama ainda meio sonolenta, sentindo a garganta seca. Uma onda de frio subiu pelos meus pés descalços quando eles tocaram o chão, e rapidamente procurei pelos meus chinelos felpudos. Já calçada, fui praticamente me arrastando até a cozinha. Maldita hora em que eu fui ficar com sede... E que fui esquecer de botar uma jarra de água no meu criado mudo. Já um pouco mais desperta, olhei o relógio do DVD player para ter uma noção de quanto tempo ainda teria para dormir, e soltei um palavrão ao ver que já eram 3:20 da madrugada. Eu simplesmente _odeio_ acordar no meio da noite, ainda mais quando tenho que acordar cedo no outro dia.

Ainda resmungando baixinho por ter que levantar dali a 2 horas e 40 minutos graças ao inicio das aulas da faculdade, cheguei à bancada que separava a cozinha da sala, e enchi um copo com água fresquinha. Mal tinha dado dois goles quando uma mão tocou meu ombro por trás, fazendo com que meu corpo fosse invadido por uma sensação de frio mil vezes maior do que o choque térmico que eu sofrera ao tocar o chão com os pés anteriormente. O copo de plástico que eu segurava foi ao solo com um baque, espalhando o liquido por todo o piso.

- Maldição Ryuu!! Já disse para não me assustar desse jeito!! – falei quase sem fôlego, me escorando na bancada para me recuperar do choque – Além do mais, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?! Achei que eu já tivesse resolvido todos os seus problemas!

O rapaz de olhos e cabelos negros, cujo corpo emitia uma leve aura brilhante, não respondeu e desviou o olhar, aparentemente em um pedido mudo de desculpas. Suspirei exasperada, pegando um pano para limpar o chão. Lá se iam mais minutos preciosos do meu soninho... Será que eu realmente merecia um karma desse? Não entendeu nada? Então continue lendo que vou explicar direitinho.

Meu nome: Mitsashi Tenten. Idade: 18 anos. Residência: Tóquio, prefeitura de Nakano. Ocupação: Estudante do segundo período da Faculdade de Direito da Toudai. Atividade extra-curricular: Mandar almas penadas para o outro mundo.

Não, jovem padawan, você não leu errado. Desde quando eu me entendo por gente (ou seja, lá pelos 3 ou 4 anos), meus dias e noites são pontuados por aparições nada convenientes de seres desencarnados em busca ajuda, respostas, ou muitas vezes apenas para me encher o saco. E meu trabalho é, em poucas palavras, simplesmente resolver seus assuntos pendentes para que eles possam ir para o Céu, o além, ou o raio que o parta.

Já deve ter dado para perceber que eu não gosto muito desse meu "dom" de interagir com fantasmas. Vovó Xiao Nan, que também possui a mesma habilidade (a única diferença é que ela gosta dela), diz que é coisa de família, e que se manifesta em algumas gerações. Eu já acho que a entidade superior que nos governa olhou para mim e disse: "Tenten vai ser uma garota de estatura normal, rosto de beleza normal e corpo com formas normais. Ah, mas só para ela não ficar tão normal, vou fazer com que ela veja fantasmas, olha só que legal!!" Legal o caramba! Passar a vida toda sendo psicóloga de alma penada não é a minha idéia de futuro perfeito. O problema é que não é como se eu pudesse calmamente deletar o programa "Interação com os mortos" do meu cérebro, então eu tenho que me conformar e ir vivendo.

Acontece que, quando um fantasma problemático aparece no meio da madrugada, eu não vou exatamente sair por aí feliz soltando fogos de artifício.

Não _mesmo_.

Depois de limpar a bagunça molhada, suspirei profundamente buscando me acalmar, e me virei para o meu visitante inesperado.

- Bem, Ryuu, vamos aos negócios – disse tentando parecer simpática, mas na verdade a minha vontade era de esganá-lo. Tegoshi Ryuu era um fantasma complicado. Como ele raramente falava (ás vezes os mortos são assim, simplesmente calam a boca e dificultam meu trabalho), eu tivera que passar toda a ultima semana de férias por conta de achar informações que pudessem me ajudar a atravessá-lo. Finalmente, na tarde do dia anterior eu descobrira que o que o prendia aqui era o fato de ele não ter pedido desculpas à mãe por ter brigado injustamente com ela no dia anterior ao acidente de carro que o matara. Mas aparentemente não era só isso que o estava impedindo de partir – O que mais posso fazer por você?

Ele abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas nenhum som saiu. Senti que aquilo ia demorar, então me acomodei no sofá de três lugares que tinha na sala e fechei os olhos. Sete noites sendo impedida de dormir mais do que três horas seguidas por um morto que exigia atenção não fazem nada bem para uma pessoa. Foi aí que me ocorreu que ficar preso entre esse mundo e o outro talvez não fizesse nada bem para o morto também. Não custava nada ser um pouco mais compreensiva, custava?

E também, se eu fosse mais gentil talvez ele fosse embora mais rápido e me deixasse dormir.

- Olha, tá tudo bem. Eu vou ficar sentada aqui e você fala quando conseguir, ok? – disse olhando para ele, na esperança de lhe passar alguma confiança.

E então ele fez algo que eu nunca o tinha visto fazer em toda essa semana de convivência, nem mesmo ao se desculpar com a mãe.

Ele sorriu.

Antes que eu tivesse a menor reação, ele se inclinou numa pequena reverência e disse baixinho apenas três palavras.

- Hontou ni... Arigatou.

Aquilo me deixou ainda mais sem reação, se é que era possível. Era a primeira vez que um fantasma me agradecia pelos serviços prestados! Normalmente eles apenas viravam as costas e vazavam sem nem ao menos dar tchau. Tentei dizer um "Não há de que", mas ele sumiu antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo.

Voltei para a cama ainda meio chocada com a demonstração de gratidão inesperada. Depois de um tempo pensando no que tinha acontecido, não pude deixar de sorrir orgulhosa por ter ajudado alguém (mesmo que esse alguém estivesse morto há alguns dias). Talvez esse "dom" não fosse totalmente inútil afinal.

----------------//--------------

Ok, eu retiro o que disse antes. Perder a primeira aula do semestre porque a maldita fantasma de uma velha muxibenta e escandalosa queria que você fosse até a casa dela, salvasse um cachorro pinscher raivoso de nome Fofy (que tipo de pessoa dá um nome desses pra um cachorro feio de dar dó, e que ainda por cima é macho!?) da morte certa por inanição, o levasse até o canil municipal e se certificasse de que ele seria muitíssimo bem tratado não faz _nada_ bem para uma pessoa normal. Agora, era ajudar a velha ou escutar ela berrando no meu ouvido a manhã inteira. Como eu sou uma jovem sensata, preferi a primeira opção. Mas ninguém mencionou nadinha no contrato que o serviço incluiria um dedo sangrando horrores e os braços todos arranhados. E justo no dia que eu estava de blusa de alcinha, e não tinha levado casaco! Nossa, Tenten, como você é sortuda! Agora todos vão pensar que você tem algum problema com masoquismo!

Ainda resmungando porque a vagabunda da velha tinha acabado com meu dia, e porque ela nem ao menos agradecido por tudo que eu tinha feito por aquele bicho estúpido dela, fui para a cantina esperar a aula terminar. Coloquei meus fones de ouvido e o som do Fall Out Boy vindo do meu mp3 player logo me jogou em um leve transe. Nem tinham se passado 15 minutos quando uma jovem de compridos cabelos negro-azulados e olhos cor de pérola sentou-se timidamente numa cadeira ao meu lado. Tirei os fones e sorri para ela.

- Ohayou, Tenten-chan! – ela disse no seu habitual tom calmo – Porque faltou à primeira aula hoje? Quando eu passei no seu apartamento mais cedo você já tinha saído, achei que você tivesse vindo para cá.

- Ah, eu tive que resolver umas coisas na rua, ai só pude chegar agora – menti na maior cara de pau. Mesmo considerando-a a minha melhor amiga, não acho que seria muito bom compartilhar meu segredinho (normalmente, se você diz para os outros que pode ver gente morta, eles te internam em um hospício). Hyuuga Hinata era linda, inteligente, delicada, rica e todos os outros bons adjetivos que você pode imaginar. O único defeito era ela ser um pouco tímida demais para uma estudante de Direito, mas como todo o clã dela era formado por advogados, acho que ela não teve muito livre arbítrio na hora de escolher o curso. Éramos amigas desde a época do cursinho, e quando ambas passamos no vestibular, ela decidiu que queria sair da casa principal, se mudando para o apartamento em frente ao meu. Viramos assim vizinhas de corredor, e a única diferença básica era que o pai dela tinha comprado as duas kitnets que ficavam lado a lado (o nosso prédio é 3 por andar) e as unido, o que fazia com que o apê dela tivesse só o _dobro_ do tamanho do meu. Dava pra acomodar muito bem uma família de quatro pessoas lá dentro. Exagero? Que isso, nem um pouquinho.

Mas no final do semestre passado parecia que finalmente os Hyuuga tinham achado uma utilidade para toda aquela área vazia no apartamente. De acordo com Hinata, o único primo dela estava voltando de um intercambio de meio ano nos Estados Unidos ainda esse mês, e ele tinha conseguido transferência direta para a faculdade de Economia da Toudai. Assim, ele se mudaria para o quarto vago na casa dela. Acabaram-se os problemas de desperdício de espaço!

- Né, Tenten-chan, sabia que o Neji-nii-san vai chegar à Tóquio hoje à noite?! – Hinata comentou toda animada (ela só perdia a timidez quando estava comigo ou com as pessoas da família dela). Pelo jeito que ela falava do primo, parecia admirá-lo muito. Para mim, toda vez que eu pensava em curso de Economia e transferência direta para a Toudai, a primeira imagem que vinha na minha cabeça era a de um cara muito nerd, de óculos fundo de garrafa e camisa pra dentro da calça. Não era nada bonito.

Bem, mesmo se ele for feio, pode ser que ele seja muito legal!

Por favor, que ele seja pelo menos muito legal!!

- É mesmo, Hina-chan!? Que bom! – espantei a imagem do nerd da minha cabeça. Resolvi que seria melhor enfrentar o desconhecido o mais rápido possível – Nós duas podíamos fazer um jantar de boas vindas para ele então, o que acha?!

- Que boa idéia, Ten-chan!! – os lindos olhos de Hinata brilharam de felicidade. Como ela consegue ser tão fofinha naturalmente?!!? Mesmo se eu treinasse a vida toda na frente do espelho eu não conseguiria fazer essa carinha indefesa. Acho que meu destino é ser uma morena sem sal pelo resto da vida... Talvez na próxima encarnação eu me dê melhor – Vou aproveitar e chamar o Naruto-kun também! Nós podíamos fazer yakisoba, ele ia adorar!

Uzumaki Naruto era o namorado de Hinata há cinco meses. Também aluno do segundo período, só que do curso de Artes e Ciências, Uzumaki era impulsivo, imprevisível e bem escandaloso, totalmente o oposto da Hina-chan. Mesmo sendo bem irritante na maioria das vezes, tenho que admitir que ele é um cara legal e um bom amigo. Mas ainda não entendo que o Hina viu de mais nele, ela podia conseguir tanta coisa melhor! Parece que realmente o amor é cego (e nesse caso surdo também, o cara grita o tempo todo!).

Conversamos mais um pouco e logo fomos com o resto da turma para a segunda aula do dia. Meu semestre ia finalmente começar.

----------------//--------------

Estava esparramada no sofá de couro macio que havia na sala da Hinata-chan. Logo após o final das aulas, nós duas tínhamos ido direto para casa, e finalmente eu pudera me jogar na cama e dormir a tarde inteira. Ah, há quanto tempo eu não tinha direito a 5 horas diretas de sono... Fui acordar só as 19:00, tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma roupa mais arrumadinha, além de soltar meus cabelos dos habituais coques que usava, para que os fio não ficassem ondulados (ei, não é porque o cara é um nerd feioso que eu tenho que ficar horrível também, não é?). Peguei a tigela de brigadeiro que tinha preparado antes de ir dormir e saí de casa.

Fiz uma _longa_ viagem de três passos e entrei no apê da Hina-chan sem nem precisar bater, afinal nós duas sempre deixávamos as portas abertas. Dei oi para ela e Naruto, que estavam começando a fazer o yakisoba, deixei o brigadeiro na bancada da cozinha e me joguei no confortável sofá. Nossos jantares eram sempre assim, Hinata cozinhava os mais sofisticados pratos e eu levava o brigadeiro. É, espertinho, brigadeiro é a única coisa que eu sei fazer na cozinha.

Mentira, meu _lámen de copinho_ é uma delicia também.

Assim, apenas me pus a observar como, mesmo com todas as gritantes diferenças, os meus dois amigos formavam uma casal bonitinho. A maluquice de Naruto era controlada pelo jeitinho meigo da Hinata... E a maneira como ele a protegia era tão kawaii...

OK, eu acho que estou precisando de um namorado.

Acho não, tenho _certeza_.

Mas não é hora de reclamar sobre a minha falta de vida amorosa. Além do mais, não creio que um relacionamento comigo tenha futuro. Imagina só, o cara me liga e eu respondo: "Olha, não posso falar agora porque tem um morto querendo que eu diga para a tia-avó dele que ele sente muito por ter quebrado o vaso de cristal dela quando tinha 5 anos de idade!"

Totalmente _nada_ romântico.

A campainha da porta soou estridente, me tirando da minha sessão de auto-piedade.

- Tenten-chan, atende pra mim, por favor! – Hinata falou, mostrando as mãos sujas de molho shoyu – Deve ser o Neji-nii-san, ele disse que chegaria lá pelas 20:00.

Olhei no relógio de parede e vi que eram exatamente 20:00. Nerd pontual ele, não? Vai ser certinho assim lá na China!!

Opa, eu sou da China.

E não sou nada certinha.

Pulei do sofá e fui receber o cara. Abri a porta rapidamente e sem hesitar, decidida que era melhor enfrentar o monstro de uma vez só.

Bem, digamos que eu realmente fiquei totalmente chocada ao ver o rapaz que estava parado ali. Mas não foi porque ele era um CDF mais feio do que o que eu tinha imaginado.

Foi porque ele era o homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na minha vida.

Incluindo nessa conta o Johnny Depp.

E o Mike He¹.

Olhei para os lados esperando ver os câmeras e o diretor de TV. Aquilo só podia ser uma gravação de um drama! Aquele cara perfeito, de longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo displicente, usando uma camisa cinza de gola alta e uma calça preta que faziam com que ele parecesse um modelo da Calvin Klein só podia ser um ator famoso.

- Er, gomen... Acho que eu errei de casa... – disse ele com uma voz profunda, fixando os olhos perolados no meu rosto (que devia estar com uma expressão muito estranha na hora, afinal eu ainda estava desconfiada de que estava participando de uma pegadinha) – Sinto muito pelo incomodo...

Saí dos meus devaneios e já ia dizer que ele não tinha errado nada, quando Hinata passou correndo do meu lado.

- Neji-nii-san!! Hisashiburi!! – ela disse enquanto abraçava o primo. Vi um olhar raivoso pairar no rosto de Naruto, e rezei para que aqueles dois se soltassem antes que o loiro começasse a quebrar coisas.

E também, quem devia estar agarrando o moreno gostoso era eu, que sou solteira!

- Venha, Neji-nii-san, vou te apresentar para o pessoal! – ela puxou o primo para dentro e fechou a porta – Esse aqui é meu namorado, Uzumaki Naruto...

Como descrever essa cena? Naruto puxou delicadamente Hinata para o seu lado como se dissesse "_Ela é minha, tira o olho_", enquanto Neji simplesmente respondeu dando um olhar que dizia com todas as letras "_Encoste mais do que deve na minha prima que eu mato você pessoalmente_". Aparentemente Hinata não tinha mentido quando disse que Neji a tratava como uma querida irmã mais nova, e era bem _protetor._

- E essa aqui é a minha melhor amiga, Mitsashi Tenten – Hina quebrou com sua voz doce o ar gelado que tinha se instaurado no local – Ten-chan, esse é meu primo, Hyuuga Neji.

Digamos que a reação de Neji foi bem... _normal_. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo (e eu agradeci mentalmente por ter colocado uma calça mais nova e uma blusa verde tomara que caia que realçava a cor da minha pele), e depois estendeu a mão para um aperto, que eu correspondi educadamente. Pelo menos nós dois não tínhamos começado mal.

Mas teria sido bem melhor se ele simplesmente tivesse me lascado um beijão.

É uma pena que meus desejos não se tornem realidade com a mesma freqüência com que eu vejo almas penadas.

Foi um jantar extremamente divertido. Apesar das faíscas iniciais, graças à mediação de Hinata o relacionamento de Neji e Naruto tinha melhorado muito lá pelo final da noite. E eu descobrira que estudantes de Economia também podem ser extremamente simpáticos, apesar de pensarem em regras e fórmulas na maior parte do tempo. Mas tinha uma coisa que ainda me intrigava.

- Né, Neji-san – comecei a dizer, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Me chame só de Neji, por favor - disse ele com um leve sorriso – Os amigos da minha prima também são meus amigos.

Acho que não é necessário ressaltar que depois dessa eu quase _derreti _na cadeira.

- Ah, tá bem então... – meu cérebro tinha sofrido uma leve travada – Eu queria saber porque você está fazendo Economia, Neji. Hina-chan sempre me disse que a sua família era formada por grandes advogados.

- Eu nunca fui muito de seguir as tradições da família – ele respondeu sem nem pestanejar, mas percebi que ele não devia gostar muito do clã Hyuuga em sua totalidade – E como meu pai me deixou muitas ações, resolvi que era melhor saber como administrá-las decentemente.

- Entendo... – respondi, evitando esticar o assunto que o deixava sério.Ele ficava mais gato quando estava sorrindo.

- E você, Tenten-chan? – meu cérebro travou de novo ao ouvir o chan depois do meu nome – Hinata me disse que você é da China. O que veio fazer no Japão?

- Como papai é japonês, eu já tinha algumas raízes aqui. Então quando entrei no ensino médio, resolvi que queria estudar Direito, e como as faculdades daqui são melhores, me mudei. Eu nunca tive vontade de assumir a ferraria da família da mamãe, apesar de adorar usar armas brancas para treinar kung fu.

- Você luta também?! – ele pareceu bem surpreso. Tá certo que eu não treino faz um tempo, mas será que eu pareço tão fracote assim? – Eu estou querendo voltar a praticar, porque não treinamos juntos um dia desses?

- Claro, por mim tudo bem – aceitei na hora. Quantas chances de treinar com um cara lindo desses eu teria em toda a minha vida? Não muitas, pode apostar – Depois combinamos um dia.

Quando eu achava que a noite não podia ficar melhor, veio a sobremesa. O meu _humilde_ brigadeiro. Aquele pobre coitado do qual eu sempre desdenhei.

- Foi você quem fez isso, Hinata? – perguntou Neji, depois de provar um pouco do doce.

- Não, foi a Tenten-chan – respondeu ela dispersa, passando uma colher lotada para Naruto.

Já estava até preparada pra esconder a cara no chão de tanta vergonha, esperando as piores criticas do mundo. Lá se iam todas as minhas chances...

- Parabéns, viu – ele disse, pegando mais uma grande colher de brigadeiro – Esse é o melhor brigadeiro que eu já comi.

Preciso dizer que depois disso podia cair até um _meteoro_ na minha cabeça que eu ainda morreria feliz?

Eu e Naruto fomos embora às 23:00, já que teríamos aula no outro dia e Neji ainda teria que acordar mais cedo para poder receber e arrumar as coisas da mudança. Quando finalmente caí na cama pela segunda vez naquele dia, não pude deixar de pensar que devia milhões de agradecimentos à mamãe por ela ter tido a santa paciência de me ensinar a receita de brigadeiro.

E que, se isso fosse me render mais elogios vindos do Neji, eu aprenderia quantas receitas fossem necessárias.

----------------//--------------

**Nota da Autora:** Fim do primeiro capitulo!! E ai, o que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Devo desistir da carreira de escritora e virar eremita? XD

Ah, como a maioria das pessoas não sabe quem é o Mike He, eu coloquei aqui dois links com fotos dele, só para o deleite de vocês n.n É só colar no navegador e tirar os espaços (madito FF que nao aceita links html u.u)

- http:// i2. tinypic . com / 6gdsuhg

- http:// i8. tinypic . com / 4zsr1hs.jpg


	2. O garoto que era perfeito

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Tio Masashi Kishimoto... Se fosse meu, eu não tava aqui escrevendo fanfics, mas sim ganhando uma grana com direitos autorais XD

**Nota da Autora:** Nihao! Aqui está o segundo capitulo de Believe! Eu sei que demorou horrores, mas a culpa é toda das provas da maldita faculdade!! Elas estavam sugando meu tempo e a minha força de vontade, mas agora que as férias chegaram, eu estou livre de novo, muauauhahuahuahuaauhauhahu! Aham, tá bom Chikage, já chega... Na verdade, esse capítulo já ta pronto desde outubro, mas eu só não tava com tempo pra digitar... Eu juro que é verdade, parem de olhar pra mim com essas caras malvadas!! De qualquer maneira, vamos às respostas dos comentários!

**Jessica Trakinas:** Primeira a comentar! Espero que também goste do segundo capitulo!

**Mikain-chan:** Realmente Neji/Ten é muito fofo né n.n Obrigada pelo comentário!

**-l- Yuuko Ichihara -l-:** Você achou o Neji meio atirado?! Coitado, mas ele ainda nem fez nada! Huuauhahuahuauhahu XD

**Juh-chan X3:** Dá-lhe brigadeiro milagroso! Você também vê Ghost Whisperer, que legal! Eu simplesmente adoro os vestidos que a Jennifer Love Hewitt usa na série! XD

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2:** Que bom que gostou da fic! Ta aí a continuação!

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku:** Que legal, você luta kung fu! Eu fiz tai chi por um tempo, mas parei por preguiça... XD Espero que continue gostando da fic!

**Suki Sama: **Bastante atrasada, mas tá ai a continuação! Já né!

**Marilia-chan:** Cotoca líder!! Que coisa feia, lendo fanfic na aula... Até parece que eu tenho moral pra te censurar, eu escrevo fanfic na aula! XD Agora vai lá terminar o capitulo que você já começou a ler antes de todo mundo! XD

**Rafael Werneck "Densha":** Densha, seu sumido!! Que bom que gostou da fic!! E vê se aparece mais lá no Otakontro depois do PISM heim!

**Haine Uzumaki:** Primeira pessoa a falar das fotos do Mike! n.n Mas ele não é seu tipo de cara? Bem, eu ainda acho ele muito gato XD

**Shura Shun:** Como você pode ver, não virei eremita!! Aeeee! \o/ E NejiHina realmente me dá nos nervos XD

**Thata-chan:** Como assim não tinha lido nenhuma fic com a Tenten como principal?! Ela é a mais legal de todas as kunoichis! E eu também faço cosplay dela! n.n Quero ver como ficou o seu, heim!

**aninhaXDD:** Tava esperando as minha provas acabarem... XD Ta aí continuação!

**kaory-chan:** Que bom que gostou da fic! E abaixo os NejiHina!!

**Thais uchiha:** Tá continuada! E não vou virar eremita tão cedo XD Já né! o/

**Uchiha kaoru-chan:** Que legal que achou a fic muito comédia! Tá aí o segundo capitulo!

**Hana –chan:** Por favor, não me assombre!! Já to entregando a continuação!! Espero que goste!

**Florinecordeiro:** Desejo atendido, já continuei! n.n

**Bruna:** Seja bem vinda ao Fanfiction dot net! Que bom que amou a fic!! Espero que continue amando, e comentando também! XD

Agora chega de blá blá blá e vamos ao capitulo!!

**Believe – Capitulo 2 - O garoto que era perfeito**

Eu simplesmente amo sábados. São dias em que você não tem que fazer nada, que são seguidos por outro dia em que você também não tem que fazer nada! Quer coisa melhor que isso?

Ah, eu tenho algo melhor que isso...

Tal como passar uma manhã de sábado _inteirinha_ treinando com Hyuuga Neji.

OK, podem morrer de inveja agora.

Tinham se passado três semanas desde quando Neji chegara dos EUA. E, basicamente, tinham sido as semanas mais loucas da minha vida, e isso não é pouca coisa, visto que eu nunca fui muito normal.

Já era esperado que Neji se tornaria um dos caras mais populares da universidade. Lindo, inteligente e educado, ele imediatamente ganhara um enorme fã clube, que abrangia de calouras até professoras. Não se via algo assim desde quando o fenômeno chamado Uchiha Sasuke, um estudante do segundo período de Ciências Farmacêuticas extremamente gato, tinha começado a namorar Haruno Sakura (segundo período de Medicina) e perdera o titulo de Pessoa Mais Desejada da Toudai. Só pra constar, após o inicio do namoro, a pobre Sakura sofrera até ameaças de morte por parte das solteiras mal amadas.

Eu tenho_muito_ medo de mulheres.

Ainda mais de mulheres apaixonadas.

Bem, voltando ao assunto...

O mais estranho é que Neji não parecia muito feliz com essa atenção toda, mesmo sendo solteiro. Não, eu não perguntei para ele se ele tinha namorada, eu não sou tão cara de pau. Foi a Hinata-chan que "acidentalmente" deixou escapar a informação ("Tenten-chan, quando você quiser saber algo sobre o Neji-nii-san, é só me perguntar! Você não precisa pesquisar sobre ele no Google!").

Eu disse que não era cara de pau de perguntar, mas não mencionei nada sobre outros meios.

Então, mais estranho ainda do que o Hyuuga fugir das fãs, era ele só andar com a Hinata e os amigos dela. Leia-se: eu e o Naruto.

E foi ai que a minha vida virou basicamente um _inferno_.

Não que Neji já tenha dado em cima de mim ou algo parecido. Na verdade, ele me tratava mais ou menos da mesma maneira que ele tratava o Naruto, apenas de um jeito bem mais gentil (afinal, não sou eu que dou uns pegas na priminha dele). Mas o fato de eu ser a única garota com a qual ele falava e que não tinha namorado nem era sua parente fez com que eu passasse de "estudante desconhecida do Direito" a "pessoa mais odiada da Toudai", exatamente o mesmo ranking de Haruno Sakura.

Com a pequena diferença de que ela estava agarrando um bonitão, e eu _não_ estava.

Não posso dizer que eu já tenha recebido ameaças de assassinato, mas ter meu armário arrombado e os meus sapatos lotados de pó de mico não foi nada divertido. Tenho certeza que isso foi obra das mal comidas do laboratório de química, só pode ter sido...

OK, já pode parar de rir.

Ei, pensando bem... Se elas fizeram isso só porque eu converso com ele, imagina o que aconteceria se elas soubessem que ele mora a duas portas de distância da minha casa?!

Visões horríveis de pessoas corroídas por ácido...

Tenho que mandar a Hinata e o Naruto calarem a boca sobre a minha moradia urgentemente.

E porque você ainda está rindo, seu sádico?!

Mas eu acho que a presença do Neji vale esse sofrimento. Só de ver o rosto dele meu dia fica bem mais feliz... Qual é, vai dizer que o seu não ficaria também? Se eu tenho a chance de encontrá-lo mais vezes, agüento até uma super dose de pó de mico.

Era nisso que eu pensava ao sair do banho e vestir minha antiga roupa de treino em estilo chinês (que não estava apertada, o que significa que inexplicavelmente eu não engordei nem um pouquinho!). Peguei minha bolsa lotada de kunais, shurikens e algumas arminhas mais, e fui para sala esperar o Neji, que tocou a campainha exatamente às 9 horas. Outra coisa que eu descobrira é que ele era _irritantemente _pontual. Acho que nem a convivência com uma pessoa "meio" relaxada que nem eu vai livrá-lo disso.

Abri a porta e meu coração perdeu um compasso (isso acontecia toda vez que eu o encontrava). Neji também estava com roupas mais relaxadas, apropriadas para um treino de kung fu, mas isso não tinha diminuído nem um pouco o seu charme.

- Bom dia Tenten-chan – disse ele, calmo como sempre.

- Bom dia! – respondi animada, pegando minha bolsa, saindo de casa e fechando a porta atrás de mim. Aquele treino prometia – Vamos lá?

Fomos caminhando até o parque que ficava a uns quatro quarteirões de distancia do nosso prédio, e, chegando lá, procuramos uma área mais deserta. Não queríamos atravessar nenhuma criancinha feliz com armas cortantes, é lógico.

- Quer que eu pegue leve com você, Tenten-chan? – disse ele ironicamente, depois de nos aquecermos.

- Nem pensar! – eu respondi sorrindo marotamente, e catando algumas kunais e shurikens. Ficamos ambos em posição de luta – Afinal, eu não vou pegar nem um pouco leve com você, Senhor Gênio Hyuuga!!

Não vou negar, o cara era forte! Ele usava um estilo de luta próprio, 64 palmas ou algo parecido, e, vou te contar, o negocio doía! Além disso, ele tinha uma defesa do caramba, nem parecia que tinha ficado um tempão sem treinar! Mas não pensem que por ele ser tão foda eu fiquei em tanta desvantagem assim, afinal acertei uma grande quantidade de kunais (na roupa dele, lógico, ou vocês acha que eu ia furar todinho um cara tão gato quanto ele??), e também consegui me defender muito bem.

Após algumas horas de treino, caímos exaustos na grama. As minhas articulações queimavam como se estivessem em chamas, e a camiseta do Neji estava tão cheia de rasgos que ele parecia mais um punk.

- Você errou tudo de propósito, não foi? – ele perguntou sério, olhando pra mim e apontando para um buraco especialmente grande no pano.

- Ah... – malditos olhos hipnotizantes que me deixam sem fala!! – É que eu não queria sujar sua blusa de sangue, foi isso.

Assim que as palavras saíram eu percebi o quão estúpidas soavam. Se essa foi a melhor desculpa na qual eu consegui pensar, eu estava realmente com problemas.

- Mas deixá-la parecendo uma _peneira _pode? – ele se levantou rindo da minha óbvia mentira, e pegou uma outra camiseta dentro da mochila – Bem, já que você pegou leve comigo, eu acho que posso revelar que também não usei toda a minha força.

Caramba, se um pouco da força dele te impede de se mover por algum tempo, a força total dele te deixa permanentemente vegetando?!

Ainda estava pensando nos horríveis efeitos possíveis dos golpes dele, quando meu cérebro congelou.

Hyuuga Neji estava _sem _camisa.

Na minha frente.

Ai meu Deus!!

Antes que as suas mentes pervas comecem a trabalhar, devo ressaltar que ele estava apenas trocando de roupa. Mas esse pequeno detalhe não me impediu de ter uma visão magnífica do peitoral definido dele... Ainda bem que eu estava sentada, porque de repente não senti mais minhas pernas, e dessa vez não era por causa dos golpes.

Acho que meu embaraço deve ter transparecido no meu rosto, porque Neji se dirigiu a mim com uma cara preocupada.

- Tudo bem com você, Tenten-chan? – disse ele já vestido, me oferecendo a mão para que eu levantasse – Acho que não devia ter acertado tantos golpes nos seus joelhos.

Acho que você não devia ser tão gostoso, seu retardado!

- Ah, tudo bem, eu sou bem resistente! – disse sorrindo forçadamente, visto que minhas pernas ainda doíam pra caramba. Me levantei com a ajuda dele e soltei sua mão relutantemente – Acho que devíamos ir pra casa, já deve ter passado da hora do almoço!

- Nossa, é mesmo! Já são quase duas horas – comentou ele, olhando o relógio de pulso. Depois, continuou – Bem, já que perdemos o almoço, que tal ir direto pra sobremesa? Quando estávamos vindo pra cá, vi uma sorveteria que parece ser boa.

Pára tudo!!

Ele ta me convidando pra _sair_??

Ta certo que é só um sorvete, mas ainda assim, somos só nós dois! _Juntos_!Como um _casal_!

- Claro, eu adoro sorvete!! – respondi sem nem pensar duas vezes. Acho que se ele tivesse me convidado pra comer chumbo derretido eu teria aceitado.

Recolhemos nossas coisas e fomos caminhando lentamente para a saída do parque. Era impressão minha ou tudo tinha ficado mais colorido de repente? Os passarinhos não estavam cantando mais do que o normal?

Na altura em que estávamos saindo pelo portão, eu só conseguia pensar que aquele era o dia mais perfeito da minha até então medíocre vida. Nada poderia abalar o meu estado de felicidade extrema.

Ou melhor, quase nada.

Uma alma penada, talvez.

O fantasma de uma jovem de aparentemente uns 20 anos estava parado no meio da calçada do outro lado da rua. Ela usava um longo vestido branco, e era muito bonita. Pelo jeito ela ainda não tinha se dado conta de que eu podia vê-la, mas não foi isso que me chamou mais a atenção.

Foi o fato de que ela estava chorando inconsolavelmente.

Mas eu não ia perder a chance de tomar sorvete com o Neji por causa de uma fantasma chorona. Não ia _mesmo_. Ela podia até estar fantasiada de panda e plantando bananeira que eu não ia nem me importar.

Então porque diabos o meu estômago parecia dar um nó maior a cada passo que eu dava para longe dela?

Parei de andar de repente.

- Tenten, está tudo bem? – Neji se virou para mim, parando também – Você parece preocupada.

Olhei de esguelha para a moça em lágrimas.

Maldita consciência pesada!

- Er... É que eu acabei de lembrar que eu tenho que pagar uma conta no banco, e ele fecha às 2 horas! – disse, ainda mirando a jovem, de modo a evitar o olhar inquisidor de Neji. Argh, eu odeio_ tanto_ ser boazinha! Queria mandar esse remorso para o inferno e passar o dia todo com o Hyuuga! – Acho que o sorvete vai ter que ficar para outro dia...

Percebi que ele olhava para o mesmo lugar que eu focara momentos antes. Porém, ao invés de se concentrar nas lágrimas da moça, ele parecia observar a reação das pessoas. Acho que ainda não comentei, mas, enquanto para mim os fantasmas são como gente viva, para o resto das pessoas normais é como se eles fossem apenas um golpe de frio muito forte. Por isso, toda vez que na minha visão alguém atravessava a jovem chorosa, na visão de Neji a pessoa passava pelo nada e se encolhia de frio sem motivo aparente.

Não o culpo por estar com uma cara tão confusa, devia ser realmente uma cena estranha.

- Se você quiser posso lhe fazer companhia – disse ele, voltando a olhar para mim.

- Ah, não precisa se incomodar! – não sabia o que era pior, o remorso pela moça ou a raiva por ter que evitar a presença do Neji – Você deve estar cansado! Depois nos vemos, tá!

Me virei e comecei a andar rápido (leia-se: quase correndo). Se ele falasse mais alguma coisa, não garanto que teria forças para concluir o meu ato altruísta. Dei a volta no quarteirão para dar um tempo até que ele fosse embora, e, vendo que não tinha mais perigo, fui em direção à jovem para tentar ajudá-la.

E, se a historia dela não valesse tanto a pena quanto um encontro com Neji, ela iria sofrer as conseqüências.

----------------//--------------

Tinham se passado duas semanas desde o meu ato de bondade extrema para com a moça de branco. Hanasaki Mika, era seu nome. Jovem garota filha de uma família riquíssima, que antes de falecer estava noiva de um cara perfeito. Uma vida de contos de fada, não é?

Quem dera.

Depois da surpresa inicial dela por eu poder enxergá-la, Mika se mostrou uma pessoa (morta) bem prestativa. Fomos para o parque novamente, onde ela me contou o porquê de sua melancolia. A vida perfeita que citei acima não passava de uma fachada. Na verdade, Mika sofria por causa das brigas conjugais dos pais, que sempre a envolviam, e o casamento era apenas para usá-la como moeda de troca para salvar o patrimônio da família. Seu futuro marido era só um crápula fingido que a violentava, e, só pra piorar mais um pouco, a pessoa que ela realmente amava (e era correspondida) era um dos choferes da família, Koizumi Sano. Na noite em que os dois iriam fugir juntos, o noivo maléfico descobrira o plano e, em um ato de ódio, empurrara a pobre Mika da sacada.

Desgraça pouca é bobagem.

Perto da vida dela, a minha é quase tão cor-de-rosa quanto a da Barbie (argh, que nojo!). Se eu não tivesse ido escutá-la, ela poderia ter se matado (de novo) com toda a razão.

O assunto pendente dela também foi fácil de resolver, em termos. Ela queria que eu pegasse uma caixa de jóias de valor inestimável que ela tinha enterrado no jardim de sua casa, e entregasse para o Sano, de modo que ele pudesse abandonar seu emprego e ir viver sua vida longe daquela horrível família. A parte difícil foi invadir a casa, mas Mika me ajudou bastante inutilizando as câmeras de segurança com seus poderes fantasmagóricos e pondo os guardas para correr (acho que você também sairia correndo se a sua marmita do jantar começasse a te perseguir). No fim, após um reencontro emocionante intermediado por mim, e muita choradeira, Mika se foi tranqüila.

Bem, só posso dizer que eu fiquei realmente feliz por tê-la ajudado, mesmo que isso tivesse custado o meu encontro com o Neji. Afinal, ela precisava mais do que eu! Enquanto Mika não poderia nunca mais se comunicar com seu amor, eu só preciso atravessar o corredor para encontrar o meu.

Ou ás vezes ele pode vir ao meu encontro também.

Estava voltando para casa mais tarde naquele dia, graças a uma tarde estafante de estudos na faculdade (malditas provas!!). Mal tinha dado dois passos no corredor, quando me deparei com uma cena nada esperada.

Neji estava sentado no chão, cochilando encostado na porta do apê da Hinata.

Teria sido uma visão muito bonitinha, se não fosse tão estranha.

Resolvi acorda-lo, afinal se o coitado dormisse ali ele ia ter um baita torcicolo.

- Né Neji... – disse suavemente, pondo a mão em seu ombro. Ele abriu os olhos meio assustado, e eu continuei, risonha – Não quero criticar o seu habito de dormir no mármore gelado, mas de qualquer maneira acho melhor você entrar em casa.

- Muito engraçada, você – disse ele sarcástico, se levantando – Mas, infelizmente, terei que acampar no corredor até a minha priminha voltar, porque as minhas chaves ficaram lá dentro.

Quando ele apontou resignado para o apartamento, eu tive que segurar a vontade de rir. Quem diria que o perfeito Hyuuga Neji também cometia erros bobos como esse?

- Bem, então eu sinto muito te avisar, mas a Hina-chan disse que ia para uma festa e depois dormiria na casa do... – parei na hora. Se eu falasse para o Neji que a Hinata iria dormir na casa do Naruto, tenho a ligeira impressão de que o loiro jamais veria a luz do dia novamente - ...da Nakuru, uma colega nossa da faculdade.

Dei uma risadinha incômoda e desviei os olhos. OK, alguém pode me dizer _porque_ eu consigo mentir descaradamente para todo mundo, menos para esse cara?!

- Ah, entendo... – disse ele, suspirando pesadamente e pegando a mochila do chão – Pelo visto vou ter que dormir em um hotel hoje... Ainda bem que amanhã não tem aula e...

- Você pode ficar lá em casa, se quiser.

Ok, Tenten querida, alguém já te ensinou que você tem que _pensar_ antes de falar?!

Eu tinha acabado de chamar o cara para dormir comigo! Tá certo que não era dormir _comigo_, mas na minha casa! Uma garota solteira, que mora sozinha, convida um garoto solteiro para ir passar a noite na casa dela. Isso é quase assedio sexual!

Não que eu vá reclamar caso ele me assedie, é claro.

Mas, convenhamos, agora ele vai achar que eu gosto dele! Ta certo, eu_gosto_ dele, mas ele não precisa saber, oras!

Foi aí que eu me dei conta de um outro pequeno probleminha. E se aparecesse um fantasma enquanto o Neji estivesse lá!?

Ai meu Deus, agora ferrou.

Calma, respira fundo! Ele anda pode ser recatado o suficiente para recusar! É isso, ele vai ficar com vergonha e recusar! Ele vai recusar, ele vai recusar, ele vai...

- OK, por mim tudo bem.

Filho da mãe.

Ainda admirando a minha enorme estupidez, sorri amarelo em assentimento e o guiei para dentro da casa. Agora que a merda já estava feita, só me restava encarar o problema.

- Espere aqui que eu já volto, vou pegar uma roupa de cama para você – eu disse indo para o meu quarto, depois que ele tinha me ajudado a abrir o sofá-cama.

- OK, muito obrigado – respondeu ele, sentando-se na cama (ex-sofá) – Tem certeza de que não quer ajuda?

- Que isso, não precisa – respondi, já voltando com os braços cheios de lençóis – Sinto muito pela cor lilás, mas minha roupa de cama azul está lavando e...

- Parece que dessa vez você se deu bem, heim Tenten! – alguém sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – dei um berro enorme, e os lençóis voaram das minhas mãos.

Preciso dizer que eu também tropecei nos meus próprios pés e caí sentada no chão?

Que pessoa mais graciosa que eu sou! Quase igual a um elefante.

- Tenten, você está bem?! – Neji correu e se ajoelhou ao meu lado, preocupado. OK, talvez o tombo tenha valido a pena – O que aconteceu?!

- Ah... É que eu... Eu vi um bicho estranho no cobertor – menti rapidamente, desviando os olhos do rosto dele.

Se você está pensando que eu minto demais para os outros, ponha-se no meu lugar. Você prefere botar a culpa pelo seu tombo monumental em um bicho nojento ou em uma kogal fantasma irritante?

Pergunta difícil, né?

A dita cuja em questão estava agora rolando de rir, ao lado da televisão. Engoli a vontade de xingá-la de nomes bem feios. Isso poderia causar no Neji uma péssima impressão sobre a minha sanidade mental.

Se é que eu ainda tenho alguma.

- Ah, Tenten, você tinha que ver a sua cara! Parecia que você tinha visto um _fantasma_! – ela riu ainda mais – Ah é, você viu um!

- Quer calar essa maldita boca, Erika?! – sussurrei para ela, que agora se encontrava ao meu lado, tentando me atrapalhar a arrumar a cama.

- Disse alguma coisa, Tenten-chan? – Neji perguntou, enquanto afofava um travesseiro.

- Não disse nadinha! Ha ha ha! – respondi sem graça. Ele sorriu e se voltou para a mochila, procurando algo.

- Mas é sério, Tenten, esse cara é lindo demais! Você tem certeza de que ele não é muita areia pro seu caminhão não?! – a chata continuou a falar, e a minha vontade de socá-la só aumentou.

- Né, Neji, eu vou fazer um milkshake, você quer? – falei, já indo para a cozinha.

- Quero sim, Tenten-chan, muito obrigado – ele respondeu, ainda com a cara enfiada na mochila. Que diabos ele estava procurando?

Peguei o sorvete de chocolate e o gelo no freezer, e o leite na geladeira, ainda com a alma penada tagarelando atrás de mim. Umehara Erika era uma das mortas mais grudentas que eu já tinha conhecido. Os cabelos tingidos de loiro e a pele bronzeada lotada de maquiagem não davam um bom contraste, escondendo o rosto bonito que ela tinha. Além disso, a voz forçadamente aguda não favorecia os meus ouvidos. Visto que ela falava o tempo todo, e que era uma visitante assídua do meu apê a pouco mais de uma semana, posso dizer que o dano causado a minha audição estava quase irreversível.

Bem, pelo menos ela não era malvada. Estúpida e irritante sim, mas não malvada.

E, pelo jeito, ela não estava com vontade de ir embora tão cedo. Quando eu perguntara sobre os seus assuntos pendentes, ela disse que não tinha nenhum. Apenas respondeu que a besteira que a matara (queda de uma escadaria por causa do salto de 30 centímetros... só rindo para não chorar...) não ia impedi-la de continuar vendo o mundo girar.

OK, respeito essa decisão.

Mas ela tinha que se instalar exatamente na _minha _casa?! Eu não mereço...

- Olha Erika, tudo bem você morar aqui normalmente, mas só por hoje eu realmente queria que você fosse embora – disse para ela, após ligar o liquidificador para me certificar de que Neji não ouviria.

- Eu não vou ficar a noite inteira! – ela respondeu, aparentemente ultrajada – Você acha que eu quero ver você e o fofo se _agarrarem_ enquanto eu não posso pegar nem mais gripe?!

- Nós não vamos nos agarrar, Erika... – disse eu, suspirando resignadamente – Porque eu e o Neji somos só amigos.

- Mas você não olha pra ele como se fosse uma amiga... – provocou ela, maliciosa.

Ei, se até uma fantasma consegue ver que eu gosto do Neji, a situação está bem crítica.

- Que seja, pode ficar! Mas não fique tagarelando, por favor! – desliguei o liquidificador, dividi o liquido em dois copos e fui andando para a sala.

Neji estava sentado na cama, sorrindo satisfeito. Ele tinha tirado o casaco, ficando só de camiseta sem mangas e calça. Meus olhos inconscientemente focaram os braços nus dele, e vi que ele tinha algumas caixinhas de DVD nas mãos.

- Ah, então era isso que você estava procurando? – eu disse, entregando um dos copos para ele e indicando os DVDs.

- É, eu aluguei antes de vir para casa – ele respondeu, me mostrando os filmes.

Olhei as capas interessada. Quem diria que Neji gostava de filmes de terror e suspense? Sempre achei que ele só assistisse coisas como Discovery Channel e o canal de noticias econômicas. Aquela noite estava me saindo cheia de surpresas.

- Bem, se você quiser pode assistir aqui – disse eu, apontando para o aparelho de DVD com a capa de A Janela Secreta.

Ele sorriu em agradecimento, e eu observei enquanto ele ligava a TV e o DVD e colocava um dos filmes para rodar.

Ai, porque ele tem que ser tão fofo?

- Ei, porque você não assiste comigo? Como agradecimento, afinal, você está me salvando hoje. E me disseram que Espíritos 2 é muito bom – ele falou se recostando e indicando um lugar ao lado dele. Ele sorriu e continuou em um tom desafiador – A não ser que... você tenha _medo_ desse tipo de filme.

Quase soltei uma gargalhada. Alôoooooo?! Eu vejo fantasmas o tempo todo!! Se eu tivesse medo deles, a minha vida seria quase um inferno. Além do mais, espíritos super maléficos iguais aos do filmes raramente aparecem por aí. Quero dizer, aparecem pouco pra mim, pelo menos. Acho que só devo ter encontrado uns ruins de verdade umas duas ou três vezes. Não são coisas legais de se ver, sabe, as almas ficam distorcidas e acabam descontando as frustrações em mim. Aí, dá-lhe hematomas, dor muscular, e algumas fraturas.

Bem, mas não posso culpar o Neji por tentar me assustar, afinal ele não sabe que eu tenho esse dom anormal (e não vai saber por um bom tempo, se depender de mim).

- Não, não tenho medo – respondi sorrindo e me sentando ao lado dele, a uma distância segura. Eu não podia recusar um desafio tão interessante, podia?! – Vamos assistir?

O primeiro filme, Espíritos 2, foi extremamente divertido. Tomamos sustos, rimos um da cara do outro, e o melhor é que Erika tinha desaparecido! Minhas preces foram atendidas!

Quando Neji foi trocar o DVD, eu resolvi fazer pipoca (de microondas, é lógico, ou você acha que eu tenho capacidade de usar uma panela para outra coisa que não seja brigadeiro?). Voltei e começamos a assistir Jogos Mortais 3. Nojento, nojento, nojento!! Não dava nem para tomar susto! Se eu não fosse resistente tinha botado todo o milkshake e a pipoca pra fora. O filme era tão chato que Neji até dormiu do meu lado.

Tãooooooo bonitinhoooo!!!

Fiquei tão absorta pela visão privilegiada que até esqueci que tinha sangue e tripas na tela da TV.

- Né, ele é realmente um gato, heim, Tenten – dei um pulo ao ouvir aquela voz novamente.

- Achei que eu tivesse dito para você ficar calada – respondi rangendo os dentes. Erika tinha resolvido dar o ar da graça novamente, e se encontrava de pé ao lado do sofá.

- E você acha que eu ia perder essa visão?! – falou zombeteira, apontando para Neji – Se eu fosse viva eu já tinha atacado ele há muito tempo... Devia ser proibido ser tão gostoso assim!

Porque ela tem que colocar em palavras _exatamente_ o que eu to pensando!?

- Ah, Erika, você não tem jeito... – suspirei resignada, recostando a cabeça no sofá e fechando os olhos. Senti algo encostar no meu ombro, e abri os olhos já preparada para brigar com a kogal por estar sentada entre eu e Neji. Porém, as palavras congelaram no meio do caminho.

Era Neji que tinha escorregado para o lado e agora dormia sonoramente com a cabeça no meu ombro.

Ai, Deus, porque você me tenta tanto?

- Hahahahahahahaha! – Erika estava rolando de rir da minha cara de choque. Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que eu sou uma espécie de brinquedo bem divertido para ela – Ah, Tenten, o bonitão aí ta pedindo para você tirar uma lasquinha! Você não vai dar nem um beijinho nele?!

Dei o meu melhor olhar estilo retalhador para ela.

- OK, sua nervosinha, já to saindo! – disse ela, captando a mensagem – Se você queria mais privacidade, era só ter dito antes! Aproveita, heim! Bye byeeeeee!

Ela desapareceu antes que eu pudesse responder ao seu comentário mordaz contra a minha integridade moral. E agora eu me encontrava em uma sinuca. Se levantasse, Neji ia cair de cara na cama (o que seria bem engraçado, mas eu não iria fazer uma sacanagem dessa com ele, coitado). Olhei devagar para o lado, evitando acorda-lo. Suspirei profundamente e encostei minha cabeça na dele, fechando os olhos. O cara estava ali, alugando meu ombro sem pudor nenhum, então eu poderia aproveitar também, não é?

Senti o cheiro amadeirado do perfume dele, e sorri levemente.

Até que aquela noite não tinha sido tão ruim...

----------------//--------------

**Nota da autora:** Fim do segundo capítulo!! Mais uma vez agradeço às pessoas que comentaram, vocês me fazem extremamente feliz!! n.n E lembrem-se, com mais reviews eu fico mais animada e escrevo mais XD Até o próximo capitulo!!


	3. O garoto que era terrivel

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Tio Masashi Kishimoto... Se fosse meu, a primeira coisa que eu faria seria transformar o Neji e a Tenten nos personagens principais! XD

**Nota da Autora:** Nihao! Esse cap era para ser um presente de volta as aulas, mas como eu recebi poucos comentários no ultimo capitulo de KimiDake, fiquei desmotivada e com preguiça de postar esse aqui... Gomen, eu sei que uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, mas coments são meu combustível, sem eles eu não escrevo XD Apesar disso, essa fic aqui me traz muita alegria! Estava atualizando KimiDake na sexta feira e sem muito interesse fui ver quantos coments tinha a Believe! Vocês não sabem como eu fiquei chocada ao ver que, apenas com 2 capitulos, ela já tem 53 reviews!! Eu quase chorei de felicidade! É a minha fic mais bem recebida até agora, muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio! Espero que vocês continuem gostando!! Vamos as respostas dos comentários agora!

**Kaory-chan:** Yay, eu continuei! Espero que curta o capitulo novo!

**Sabaku no Y:** Que bom que amou a fic! Obrigada pelo coment!

**Juju-Chan n.n:** Obrigada pelo elogio! Já continuei, apesar de ter demorado um pouquinho XD

**Dani-sama:** Dessa vez a culpa do atraso não foi das provas, foi das férias auhahuahuahuauhaahu! Porem o capitulo tarda mas não falha, ai está ele! Bom proveito!

**Jessica Trakinas:** Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu me sinto igual a você em relação aos domingos, eles são bem depressivos quando chega de noite XD Mas agora que eu faço faculdade no período noturno eu não me preocupo tanto em dormir cedo XD

**Hyuuga Florine:** Quem não quer um cara igual ao Neji né?! Ele é muito perfeito! Ta aí a continuação!

**Mari-Mari chan:** Oie Cotoca chefe! Gomen pelo atraso desse capitulo também, mas pelo menos dessa vez eu não te deixei tão curiosa né! Boa leitura! n.n

**Gu3Mii:** Toda vez que alguém diz que a minha fic é perfeita eu fico tão feliz que dá vontade de sair dando pulinhos por ai XD Muito obrigada pelos elogios n.n

**-l- Yuuko Ichihara -l-:** Ai está a continuação, pode aproveitar! E quem não quer um Neji, não é mesmo!?Boa leitura!

**Juh-chan X3:** Fico muito feliz que goste tanto assim da fic! E fique tranqüila, logo logo você acha um Neji para você!

**Koorime Hyuuga:** As respostas para todas as suas duvidas se responderão no próximo capitulo! Quanto ao hentai... Não acho que seja capaz de escrever um bom hentai ainda, mas quem sabe em uma fic futura? n.n

**Yuki Blackwell:** Quase engasga de tanto rir?! Cuidado para não sufocar, não quero matar nenhum leitor auhahuahuahuahuahu! Aproveite o novo capitulo!

**Thiiih:** Com tantos elogios assim eu fico até encabulada!! Mas a coisa que me faz mais feliz mesmo é saber que os leitores gostam do meu trabalho e se divertem com ele! Obrigada mesmo!

**Aninha2893:** Que bom que gosta da fic tanto assim! Eu também tenho a mania de rir sozinha quando leio fics XD Mas como eu já sou doida mesmo o pessoal aqui de casa nem se preocupa mais auhauhahuahuauhauh XD

**Tsubame Hitori:** Obrigada pelos elogios!! Ai está a continuação para saciar a sua curiosidade!

**Marin the Noir:** Muito obrigada pela review, adorei! Espero que curta o novo capitulo!

**Loony159:** Nossa, que honra você gostar tanto assim da minha fic! Fico feliz de verdade! Aí está a continuação!

**BSagara:** Que bom que você gostou da construção da fic n.n E realmente todas as minhas fontes de inspiração são de boa qualidade, né! n.n

**MitsukoMiyuki:** Você teve todo o trabalho de recuperar a senha só para me deixar uma review?! Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que goste do novo capitulo!

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku:** Não desista do taekwondo! Ganbate né!

**AnnaKawaii:** NejiTen e Ghost Whisperer são bons demais mesmo! Ta ai a continuação!

**Rafael Werneck "Densha":** Denshaaaaaaaaa!! Adorei seu comentário! Sei que você vai arrumar uma Tenten pra você logo! E espero que você tenha ido bem no PISM!

**Mitarashi Tenten:** Já ta aí o capitulo 3, não precisa me assombrar ahahahahaahah! Boa leitura!

**Carol:** Obrigada pelo elogio! Já ta aí a continuação!

**Tea Modoki:** Que bom que está adorando a historia! E quem não queria trocar de lugar com a Tenten, né!? Espero que gosto do novo capitulo!

**aninhaXDD:** Que bom que gostou do ultimo capitulo! Espero que goste desse aqui também!

**Bruna:** Um pouco de chove não molha é necessário, mas prometo que logo as coisas vão esquentar! Boa leitura!

**Bruna: **Que bom que está adorando ler a fic! Aproveite o novo capitulo!

**Bruna:** Não consegui descobrir se são 3 Brunas diferentes ou a mesma que comentou 3 vezes, ahuahuahuahuhua XD De qualquer maneira, obrigada pelos elogios e aproveite o novo capitulo!

**Guaxi XD:** Oie, seja bem vinda a fic! XD Obrigada pelo coment!

**Dani-teluxa:** Não desisti da fic não! Só que eu estava de férias fora do país e dei um tempo na postagem! Mas aqui está a continuação!

Agora vamos ao capitulo!!

**Believe – Capitulo 3 - O garoto que era terrível**

- Aaaaaaatchiiiiiiiim!!

Espirrei pelo que devia ser a milésima vez só naquela tarde, e me sentei no chão desolada, jogando para o lado o trapo velho que usava como pano de espanar. Aquele domingo era o odioso "Domingo Mensal da Faxina", um dia no qual eu ficava de 8 horas da manhã às 8 horas da noite limpando a minha maldita casa. Desde os banheiros até a mais ínfima teia de aranha, nada escapava da vassoura fatal.

Você deve estar pensando "Meu Deus, mas como ela só limpa a casa uma vez por _mês_?! Que porca!". Porém, antes de começar a criticar meu senso de limpeza, ouça o resto da historia, por favor.

Bem, eu nunca fui uma pessoa de uma natureza muito organizada ou trabalhadora, e por viver no campo até os meus 12 anos, eu jamais tive muitos problemas com um pouquinho de sujeira. Junte a isso o fato de que a minha mãe não me deixa contratar uma empregada porque diz que "faxinar a própria casa ajuda a construir o caráter" (de onde ela tirou essa doidera eu não sei...) e você tem a resposta de porque eu só faxino uma vez por mês.

Ah é, esqueci de comentar que eu tenho uma _enorme_ alergia a poeira, assim que é melhor para o meu lindo narizinho deixá-la quieta em cima dos moveis do que espalhá-la pelo ar quando limpo.

Me levantei resignada, e decidi que já era hora de parar de espanar. Mais cinco minutos levantando poeira e eu teria que inutilizar meu aparelho respiratório permanentemente.

Assim sendo, catei uma vassoura e aumentei o volume do radio, já que para agüentar a sessão de tortura que era varrer o chão, só com bastante musica. O problema é que eu tenho _sérios_ problemas em me manter concentrada quando ouço musica, em especial canções em mandarim e de artistas que eu gosto.

Resultado: quando a voz da Hebe encheu o ambiente em um ritmo animado, a vassoura rapidamente se transformou em um microfone imaginário e o sofá me pareceu um palco muito bom.

OK, eu sou meio doida, algum problema?!

E vai me dizer que você nunca se imaginou _a_ estrela também?

Quando o refrão começou, eu já não me lembrava mais da limpeza, e, mesmo com o nariz ainda meio entupido, comecei a cantar animada.

lai bu ji mei ge jiao bu yi cai zhe lian ai de jie zou

É muito tarde, todos os passos pisam no ritmo do amor  
lai bu ji di qiu zhuan dong bu hui wei shei deng hou

É muito tarde, o girar da Terra não espera por ninguém   
lai bu ji hui tou jian cha jiu de shang kou

É muito tarde para se virar para trás e olhar feridas antigas  
ru guo zhao jie kou xiang tai duo mei jie guo ku ye mei yong

Se quer achar um pretexto, pensar muito não dá resultados e chorar também é inútil

Quando o refrão acabou e o volume da musica abaixou um pouco, pude ouvir um barulho vindo da porta. Me virei ainda cantarolando, esperando ver a Hinata ali (ela estava acostumada com os meus monólogos e demonstrações de loucura, então eu não me preocupava mais em esconder). Mas quando bati os olhos na pessoa que estava encostada no batente da porta, eu perdi o fôlego e meu coração perdeu um compasso.

Porque quem estava parado ali era o Neji.

Com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, tipo o de um adulto quando pega uma criança fazendo bagunça, ele simplesmente ficou parado me olhando, enquanto eu tentava fazer com que meus neurônios voltassem a funcionar. Mas eu só consegui ficar tão congelada que uma estátua, e só uma coisa passava pela minha cabeça.

Porque ele tinha que me ver nos meus momentos mais embaraçosos? Maldito Hyuuga, me analisando com aqueles olhos perolados que o deixam ainda mais sexy e gostoso...

Cara, eu tô mal mesmo.

- Tenten, você vai ficar ai parada até quando? – ele perguntou, fazendo força para não rir.

Ao ouvir a voz dele, eu acordei do transe e me dei conta de que ainda estava em cima do sofá e com a vassoura não mão. Fiquei mais vermelha do que um pimentão e fui correndo abaixar o radio.

- Ah, eu estava... Er... – encostei a vassoura na primeira parede que vi, procurando uma explicação plausível para as minhas ações – Limpando o teto, é isso!

- E para isso você não precisava usar a vassoura apontada pra cima, e não pra baixo igual você estava fazendo? – agora ele estava rindo descaradamente. Que vontade de socar aquele rosto másculo e perfeito dele... Tenten, dá pra você parar de pensar com seus malditos hormônios?! – Você canta bem, sabia?

Ok, se antes eu estava vermelha, agora eu devia estar quase púrpura de tanta vergonha.

- Er... Como é que é? – foi a única coisa que consegui articular. Muito estúpida, por sinal.

- Eu disse que você canta bem – agora o sorriso dele era verdadeiro, o que me deixou um pouco mais calma.

- Ah, obrigada... – achei melhor mudar de assunto antes que eu me embaraçasse mais – Mas o que você veio fazer aqui? Tem algum filme novo pra gente assistir?

Desde a noite que o Neji passara aqui em casa, há umas três semanas atrás, nossa amizade tinha melhorado consideravelmente. Não nesse sentido que você pensou, seu tarado (só pra constar, quando acordei de manhã o Neji tinha tombado para o outro lado do sofá, o que evitou uma situação bem constrangedora para nós dois). Eu e ele simplesmente passamos a ter mais contato e a conversar mais, apesar do que só isso já me fazia extremamente feliz. Assim, o fato do Neji entrar na minha casa sem bater passara a ser bem normal (pelo menos três vezes por semana ele chegava todo animado por ter encontrado um novo filme de terror na locadora... Parece que o novo hobby dele é tentar me assustar, coitado).

Ah, a propósito, a Erika tinha finalmente resolvido largar do meu pé há umas duas semanas. Ela não tinha se mandado para o alem, mas resolveu que assombrar uma loja de roupas de grife era mais divertido do que morar na minha casa, e se mudou para lá.

Não que eu tenha ficado muito triste com a noticia de que ela ia me deixar, é _lógico_.

- Infelizmente, não tinha nada interessante na locadora que eu já não tenha visto... Mas não foi por isso que eu vim – ele disse ainda sorrindo, e eu não pude evitar uma falta de ar momentânea - A Hinata me pediu pra pegar um pouco de açúcar com você, porque o dela acabou e ela quer fazer um bolo de sobremesa para o jantar de hoje.

- Ah sim, já vou pegar! – sorri em antecipação ao pensar que iria saborear um dos deliciosos bolos da Hina-chan mais a noite, afinal eu sempre jantava na casa dela aos domingos.

Fui correndo até a cozinha e rapidamente enchi uma vasilha com açúcar. Voltei e a entreguei para o Neji.

- Diga a Hina-chan que eu só vou terminar aqui, tomar um banho e já estou indo para lá, tá – disse sorrindo para ele – Então até mais tar...

Nesse momento, o rádio aumentou de volume de tal maneira que foi quase ensurdecedor. Com o susto, Neji deixou cair no chão o pote de açúcar, e nós dois corremos para abaixar o aparelho. Logo em seguida, a TV ligou sozinha, mostrando apenas estática. Eu estava indo desligá-la quando as duas lâmpadas do lustre estouraram espalhando laminas de vidro, que só não me atingiram porque o Neji se jogou em cima de mim e me abraçou para me proteger.

Teria sido bem mais proveitoso se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora.

Alguns segundos depois, quando tudo pareceu se acalmar, ele me soltou e sacudiu os cacos de vidro da sua roupa.

- Você está bem, Tenten? Se machucou? – quando eu neguei, ele continuou, mais calmo – Que bom... Mas que diabos foi que aconteceu por aqui? Que estranho...

- É... Muito estranho... – olhei para os lados esperando achar a fonte do problema.

- Eu nunca vi um curto circuito tão destrutivo que nem esse! Você já? – ele perguntou, agora também olhando para os lados, mas para ver o tamanho do estrago.

- Não, nunca vi – menti descaradamente. Eu já tinha visto coisas tão destrutivas quanto aquilo, e _definitivamente_ não eram curtos circuitos. Toda aquela confusão era com certeza obra de um fantasma, e um bem tímido por sinal, visto que até agora não tinha vindo me torrar a paciência.

Naquela hora, eu só pude pensar no tamanho do trabalho que eu teria para relimpar todo o apartamento. Mas, mais cedo do que eu esperava, aquele fantasma me trouxe bem mais do que uma simples dor de cabeça.

Ele se tornou uma ameaça letal.

----------------//--------------

Naquela quarta feira de manhã, eu acordei extremamente feliz por vários motivos bestas. O fato de eu só ter duas aulas naquele dia, combinado com a ausência de manifestações fantasmagóricas desde domingo, fez com que o nível do meu humor ficasse em um patamar bem alto.

Pelo menos até a hora do almoço, quero dizer, porque depois disso o meu dia desandou legal.

Quando as aulas terminaram, eu fui para a cantina sozinha, já que a Hinata sempre ficava por ultimo tirando duvidas com os professores. Sentei-me e fiquei ali escutando musica, sem pensar em nada em especial. Poucos minutos depois, Hina-chan apareceu com uma cara bem espantada.

- Ten-chan, você ficou sabendo quem morreu sábado passado?! – ela falou enquanto se sentava ao me lado.

Hum... Pergunta difícil... Quem foi que apareceu pra mim mais recentemente? O fantasma destruidor, é claro!

- Não sei não, Hina... Quem foi? – não era mentira, afinal eu realmente nunca tinha visto a cara do dito cujo.

- O Inuzuka Kiba-senpai! Parece que foi um acidente de carro... Você lembra dele?

Claro que eu me lembrava. Inuzuka Kiba tinha sido um enorme problema, tanto para mim quanto para a Hina-chan. Nós o conhecemos quando ainda estávamos no primeiro semestre do cursinho, em uma visita que a nossa turma fez a Toudai. Ele estava no terceiro período de Direito, e se interessou pela Hina logo que a viu. Acontece que nessa época ela já estava gostando do Naruto (os dois se gostaram mutuamente em segredo por meio ano antes de namorarem), e o dispensou bonito.

Quem dera esse fosse o fim da historia.

Digamos que o Kiba não aceitou o fora muito bem. Ele passou a perseguir a Hina por todos os lugares, e a ligar para ela no meio da madrugada, dizendo que a amava. Após um mês de abuso, eu não agüentei mais ver a minha amiga sofrer e fui bater um "papo amigável" com o Inuzuka. Resumindo, eu disse a ele que, se não parasse com o terrorismo, eu iria chamar a policia.

Resultado: Além da Hinata, ele passou a me perseguir também. Só que ele não dizia que me amava, mas sim que ia me matar.

Típico, eu sempre me ferro _muito_ mais.

Mas eu não deixei barato, é claro. Ao contrario da minha amiga, que era boa e gentil demais para fazer mal a uma mosca, eu tinha outros princípios. Assim, após uma semana com ele enchendo minha paciência, eu astutamente peguei uma das ameaças de morte que o Kiba tinha deixado na minha secretaria eletrônica e o entreguei para a policia. Isso rendeu a ele uma estadia de dois meses no ótimo sistema carcerário japonês, e uma ordem judicial que o proibia de chegar perto de mim e da Hina.

E nós duas vivemos felizes para sempre.

Até agora, quero dizer.

Porque, com Inuzuka Kiba morto, as leis não valiam mais nada. Ele tinha passe livre para acabar com as nossas vidas.

_Literalmente. _

Eu tinha que pensar em um modo de me livrar dele antes que isso terminasse em mais do que umas lâmpadas quebradas. Agora, como mandar para o além um fantasma cujo único assunto pendente era infernizar as nossas vidas?

- Tenten-chan, você está bem? – Hinata me olhou preocupada – Você esta calada a algum tempo...

- Ah, não foi nada, Hina, estava só pensando na morte do Inuzuka... – respondi ainda meio avoada.

- Coitado né? Mesmo depois de tudo, eu não desejaria que ele sofresse assim... – cara, as vezes a Hinata é tão boazinha que chega a ser quase irritante – Mas vamos mudar de assunto, que esse tá me deprimindo. O que você quer fazer até o Neji-nii-san e o Naruto-kun saírem da aula?

- Hum, ainda falta uma hora né? – disse, olhando o relógio de pulso – Acho que vou matar o tempo lá na sala de computação, e você?

- Eu preciso fazer uma pesquisa lá na biblioteca... Então vamos nos encontrar aqui ao meio-dia, ok? – ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto pegava a bolsa e se levantava.

- Ok, ate mais! E boa pesquisa! – também me levantei e fui para o terceiro andar da faculdade, já que o laboratório de informática ficava lá.

Não há muito o que fazer em um computador que não te deixa acessar nenhum site de vídeo e não tem caixas de som, então o tempo basicamente se arrastou. Quando faltavam 10 para o meio-dia, eu resolvi voltar para a cantina e esperar por lá mesmo. Fui andando sem prestar atenção, o que contribuiu com o enorme choque que eu levei ao escutar a voz da ultima das pessoas que eu queria ver no momento.

- Nossa, Tenten-chan! Nem cumprimenta mais os amigos, é?!

Isso mesmo, Inuzuka Kiba em carne e osso.

Ou em espectro e ectoplasma, que se dane.

Dei uns dois passos para trás e me virei para o corredor que terminava em uma varanda com uma cerca de proteção. Eu nunca passava por ali exatamente por não achar aquela varanda segura, mas o maldito Inuzuka estava sentado bem em cima dela, e seria muito estranho se alguém me visse gritando para uma pessoa invisível do outro lado do corredor. Então, eu relutantemente me dirigi até onde ele estava, disposta a me livrar dele o mais rápido possível.

- Que eu saiba, você não é nem nunca foi meu amigo, Inuzuka – respondi friamente, mantendo uma distancia segura dele.

- Sinta a ironia, Tenten-chan – ele disse com um sorriso maléfico – Mas então, gostou do meu espetáculo no domingo? Eu devo dizer que a minha parte favorita foi a chuva de vidro, tirando o fato do seu namorado ter evitado que você se ferisse... Já vi que ele vai me atrapalhar um pouquinho, mas nada que eu não possa resolver rapidinho.

Oh não! Eu não podia envolver o Neji nisso! Já chegava eu e a Hinata em perigo, se o Neji fosse ameaçado também eu não teria a mínima idéia do que fazer.

- Ok, Inuzuka, o Neji não é meu namorado, ele é só um conhecido – por mais que aquilo fosse uma mentira deslavada, lancei para ele o meu olhar mais confiante – Então, vamos parar com essas ameaças e ir direto aos negócios. O que eu posso fazer para te mandar pro além?

- O que é isso, Tenten-chan, para que a pressa? Eu ainda nem aproveitei direito! – ele se levantou e chegou perto de mim sorrindo desdenhoso – Além do mais, quem diria que dentre todas as pessoas possíveis, você seria a minha "_guia espiritual"_, heim?!

- Não tem graça, Inuzuka. Se eu pudesse escolher, esse karma seria a ultima das minhas opções – ele estava agora a uns três palmos de distancia, o que me fez ficar ainda mais nervosa – Me diga logo o que você ainda tem que fazer aqui pra gente acabar logo com isso.

- Não adiantaria nada eu te falar, afinal você nunca me ajudaria mesmo. Mas acho que, devido as circunstancias, não custa nada matar a sua curiosidade – ele chegou ainda mais perto e sussurrou no meu ouvido – Eu vim ficar com a Hinata-chan.

- Não seja estúpido, Kiba, isso é impossível! – eu me afastei dele rápido – A Hina-chan está viva e não tem poderes iguais aos meus, como você acha que ela vai poder ficar com uma pessoa mor...

Eu gelei totalmente. Eu tinha considerado a possibilidade do Inuzuka querer me matar, afinal eu tinha mandado ele para a cadeia e tudo mais, mas eu não tinha pensado que ele queria realmente matar a Hinata também. Talvez porque ele sempre parecera amá-la (ou pelo menos ter uma obsessão bem grande por ela), eu achei que ele quisesse apenas inferniza-la um pouquinho, fazer as pazes e bye bye.

Bem, pelo visto ele realmente a amava, e também acreditava que matar a Hina para que ela ficasse ao seu lado ia fazê-la bem feliz.

Só tinha um pequeno detalhe: Para a tristeza dele, a minha opinião era outra bem diferente.

- Você é louco!! – eu berrei, sem nem me importar se alguém iria ouvir. Mexer com os meus amigos é mexer comigo – Eu nunca vou deixar você matar a Hina só para satisfazer o seu ego inflado e...

- É, eu imaginei que você fosse me dar algum trabalho – sem que eu pudesse ver, ele apareceu atrás de mim – Foi por isso que eu vim cuidar de você primeiro. Bye bye, Tenten-chan!

Eu me virei para o Kiba no momento em que ele me empurrou com força em direção à sacada. Sem conseguir manter o equilíbrio, eu senti meu corpo bater na cerca e vazar por cima dela. No momento em que eu me dei conta de que estava caindo, senti uma dor enorme em todo o meu corpo.

E então não vi mais nada.

----------------//--------------

**Nota da autora:** Acabou o capitulooooooooo!! Eu sei, sou muito má por ter terminado nessa cena crucial! Muahuahuahuauhahauhahuahua XD Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, mas isso depende do meu humor e do numero de coments... Então sejam bonzinhos e apertem o botãozinho roxo ai embaixo, ok? XD Bye byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	4. A garota que era amada

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Tio Masashi Kishimoto... Se fosse meu, os personagens secundários não seriam tão secundários assim U.U

**Nota da Autora:** Nihao pessoas!! Não, não foi o Kiba que me assassinou! Eu demorei a atualizar porque na minha vida existe um fantasma pior que ele, chamado "Prova de Direito Penal do Prof. Leandro"! Após três exaustivas semanas estudando diariamente, eu fiz a prova e... não tenho certeza que eu fui bem, porque a maldita prova tava extremamente difícil!! Mas que seja, o importante é que ela já passou! E de qualquer maneira eu to indo pro Japão em setembro, então se eu tomar pau eu só vou refazer a matéria na metade do ano que vem mesmo! XD Bem, vamos agora aos comentários!

**Rafael Werneck "Densha":** Oiee Densha!! Que bom que gostou do capitulo! Vê se aparece mais nos Otakontros, menino! Como tá a faculdade? Muito difícil?

**Mary-chan':** Já continuei, agora você não precisa mais morrer!! Obrigada pelos elogios!

**Kaory-chan:** Não sou má, sou só meio ocupada... XD Será que eu matei a Tenten, heim? Só lendo pra descobrir! Obrigada pelos elogios!

**thais uchiha:** Ah, eu não odeio o Kiba! Eu só não ligo muito pra ele, e ele serviu direitinho pros meus propósitos maléficos muahuahuahuahuauha XD Espero que goste do capitulo novo!

**Hiwotare: **Nossa, você é minha fã?! Muito obrigada mesmo! Saber que alguém gosta tanto assim do meu trabalho é muito gratificante! Espero que esse capitulo atenda as suas expectativas!

**Danyy:** Sim, me inspirei um pouco em Ghost Whisperer, e também na serie de livros A Mediadora, da Meg Cabot n.n Espero que goste do próximo capitulo!

**Loony159:** Outro milagre aconteceu, eu postei de novo!! XD E esse capitulo ta cheio de cenas românticas, espero que goste!

**Rafa-chan:** Já continuei! Obrigada pelo elogio!

**Meru Onikawa:** Já postei o novo capitulo, não precisa mais ficar curiosa!! Boa leitura!

**aninhaXDD:** Eu sei que foi cruel, mas é que a divisão dos capítulos tinha que ser assim... E um suspense é sempre bom, não é?! XD Obrigada pelos elogios!

**mitarashi tenten:** Não precisa vir me assombrar, já postei o novo capitulo! Pra descobrir se eu matei a Tenten, só lendo! Bye byeeeeeeee!

**Hullopallosa:** Obrigada pelo elogio!! Tomara que goste do desenrolar da historia!!

**Uchiha Sak-chan: **Huahuahuahuaahuahua! Fique tranqüila, se a Tenten morrer, ela já deixou um testamento dizendo que o Neji vira propriedade minha!! XD Obrigada pelos elogios!!

**MitsukoMiyuki:** Que bom que gostou da fic! Espero que continue gostando cada vez mais!

**saku-chan:** Por favor, não me mate!! Se você me matar, quem é que vai continuar a fic?? XD Espero que goste do novo capitulo!

**Fê: **Seja bem vinda, leitora nova! Eu parei na melhor parte porque um suspense básico é necessário, não é? XD Ah, e porque eu sou meio malvada também! Muhahuahuahuahua! XD

**Dani-sama: **Me diverti muito nas férias sim, então to perdoada! XD A Tenten e o Neji são meio lerdos sim, mas nesse capitulo o negocio vai sair do zero a zero! A Tenten não chama faxineira porque os pais dela não mandam dinheiro suficiente pra isso XD Boa leitura!

**Bruxa Bru: **Obrigada pelo comentário!! Espero que comente nesse capitulo também!

**Marina: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico muito feliz quando vejo que as pessoas estão gostando do meu trabalho! Boa leitura!

**Puri-Senpai: **Eu também não tenho nada contra o Kiba, ele só foi o melhor personagem no qual eu pude pensar para o papel XD E, convenhamos, caiu como uma luva, não é? n.n Bye byeeeeee

**Koorime Hyuuga:** O Neji protegendo a Ten-chan foi fofo mesmo, não é?! Adorei escrever aquela parte! n.n Saberemos como ela vai se livrar do Kiba só no próximo capitulo, espero que acompanhe até lá! Byeeeee

**Mokona Kuramae: **Huahuhahuaahuauh! 69 é um numero bem safadeeeeeeenho mesmo!! XP entendo como é esse negocio de falta de inspiração... Ás vezes a gente escreve rapidinho, mas tem horas que as idéias não vêm... A resposta para a sua pergunta sobre os fantasmas está nesse capitulo, se tiver mais duvidas não hesite em me perguntar n.n Bye byeeeeee

**Hyuuga Sakurako:** Como você foi muito boazinha, esse capitulo é maior do que os outros!! Não precisa puxar meu pé de noite, pois o capitulo já está aí! Boa leitura!

**Haruka Taichou:** Huhuhauhaauhauhauh adorei a idéia da Tenten pegar o Akamaru como refém!! Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Guaxi XD:** É, eu fiz o Kiba ficar malvadinho! XD Mas não fica com medo não, com certeza a Ten-chan vai dar um jeito nele!

**Juh:** Sim, temos muitas leitoras "Juhs"! Fico feliz que você goste tanto assim da fic! E pode parar de roer as unhas, o novo capitulo já chegou!

**Juju-Chan n.n:** Já continuei!! Obrigada pelo elogio!

**Juh-chan X3: **Obrigada pelo elogio! Farei o possível para atualizar logo!

**Gu3Mii:** Se o Neji pudesse com certeza ele faria de tudo pra salvar a Tenten! Obrigada pelo elogio "tão mais legal de super cool de maravilindo perfeitoo"!! Adorei! XD

**Uchiha Kaory:** Já postei mais! Obrigada pelo elogio!

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku:** Ah, matar o personagem principal é difícil, né! Mas do jeito que eu sou má, nunca se sabe, bowauhauhauhauhauhauh!! XD Tomara que o seu joelho melhore, eu tive um problemão no meu por causa da ginástica olímpica e tive que parar também... é muito ruim! Agora eu já to melhor, mas não posso forçá-lo T.T Espero que você fique totalmente boa e volte a treinar logo!

**Borboleta escarlate:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Boa leitura!!

**Tenten-chan n.nv:** Não abandonei a fic! Adoro escreve-la, por isso não vou abandonar! Espero que goste do novo capitulo!

**Anala Blackwell:** Muhauhauhauhaauhauh eu sou meio má mesmo! XP Mas o Kiba me pareceu um personagem tão bom para o papel de psicopata que eu não resisti em usá-lo XD Boa leitura!!

**Aninha2893:** Que bom que você gostou da fic! Espero que este capitulo te agrade também!

**Tea Modoki:** Hohohohohohohohoh! Meus finais de capítulo são friamente calculados! XD To zoando, mas é verdade que eu terminei em uma hora crucial! Deixei todo mundo curioso!! Yay! XD Espero que goste do próximo capitulo!

**Uchiha Yuuki:** Que bom que está gostando da trama! Ghost Whisperer também é um dos meus programas favoritos! Adoro todos os episódios! Espero que goste do próximo capitulo!

**Hyuuga Florine:** Kiba from hell! XD Como será que a Tenten vai se livrar dessa, heim?! Só lendo para descobrir!! Boa leitura!

Mais uma vez um super big obrigada, xie xie, arigatou, thanks, gracias a todos que comentaram!! Vocês não têm idéia de como isso me deixa feliz! Se eu esqueci de alguém, mil desculpas! Agora vamos logo ao novo capitulo!!

**Believe – Capitulo 4 – A garota que era amada**

Meu corpo todo estava dormente, e eu não conseguia distinguir se a escuridão era pelo fato de eu estar de olhos fechados ou simplesmente morta.

Afinal, eu nunca tinha morrido antes.

Bem, se aquilo era morrer, não era tão ruim assim... Era quentinho, silencioso, e não doía nada. Tinha doido pra _caramba_ antes, mas agora eu apenas me encontrava em um torpor relaxante. Talvez eu devesse ficar assim quietinha pra sempre, sem me preocupar nunca mais com fantasmas e...

Uma luzinha se acendeu no meu cérebro. Fantasmas... Porque eu sentia que estava me esquecendo de algo importante...?

Outra luzinha. Mas é claro! Eu estava desse jeito por causa de um maldito fantasma, o vigarista do Inuzuka Kiba! Se eu morresse fácil assim, seria apenas a primeira de suas vitimas, e definitivamente não podia deixar isso acontecer!

Meus pensamentos foram se ajeitando mais rápido, e juntando todas as minhas forças eu consegui fazer com que minhas pálpebras se abrissem. Um brilho branco muito intenso invadiu meus olhos, e eu tive a vontade súbita de fechá-los e voltar para a escuridão calma. Mas não o fiz, porque entre aquele brilho todo, algo me chamou a atenção.

O rosto maravilhoso de Hyuuga Neji estava ali, olhando para mim com uma preocupação palpável.

Só posso dizer que, se essa é a tal de vida após a morte, ela é bem melhor do que tudo que eu esperava.

Mas meus devaneios sobre um mundo onde todos têm a cara de Neji não duraram muito, visto que assim que o rapaz percebeu que eu estava acordada, sua expressão desanuviou com o alivio e ele segurou a minha mão com força. Doeu como se eu tivesse levado uma facada ali, e isso me fez chegar a duas conclusões bem obvias.

Primeiro, que eu não estava morta, afinal não creio que a gente sinta dores tão horrendas depois de morto.

E segundo, que o efeito dos analgésicos estava acabando, e que eu iria precisar de uma nova dose cavalar.

- Ai... – eu queria dizer "Pelo amor de Kami-sama, eu te deixo encostar em mim o quanto você quiser depois, mas agora sai de perto!!", mas o gemido foi a única coisa que saiu.

Contudo, ele parecia ter lido minha mente, porque a primeira coisa que ele fez ao ouvir minha tentativa de fala foi pousar a minha mão com cuidado no colchão.

Eu já comentei que eu amo esse homem?

- Me desculpe, Tenten, esqueci que o médico falou que não era para você se mexer bruscamente – ele se levantou da beirada da cama onde estava sentado e se dirigiu para a porta – Volto já, vou ligar para a Hinata para avisar que você já acordou.

Eu soltei um grunhido em assentimento, e ele saiu. Passei os olhos pelo quarto onde me encontrava e não consegui reconhecê-lo, mas considerando que ele era essencialmente branco e continha uma máquina grande que fazia bip bip eu supus que fosse um hospital.

Alguns segundos depois eu me lembrei que tinha caído do terceiro andar de um prédio, e que Neji tinha mencionado a palavra "médico", o que tornava a minha brilhante dedução anterior bem estúpida.

Talvez os analgésicos ainda estivessem fazendo um pouco de efeito, afinal...

Fui voltando a me mexer bem devagar, e quando Neji entrou no quarto eu já tinha conseguido até alcançar o botão que reclinava a cama, de modo que agora me encontrava sentada.

- Vejo que a senhorita apressadinha não pôde nem esperar pela minha ajuda – ele disse em tom de brincadeira, pegando um banquinho e se sentando ao lado da minha cama – Mas então, como está se sentindo?

- Vou... sobreviver... – respondi com dificuldade, sorrindo levemente.

- Bom saber disso – ele parecia aliviado de verdade – Mas acho que você deve estar querendo algumas explicações, não é?

Assenti com a cabeça e ele continuou.

- Por onde eu começo...? Bem, era quase meio dia quando eu cheguei na cantina, e logo te vi parada naquela sacada terrível que tem lá na faculdade de Direito. Fui andando lá para perto, e no momento que eu abri a boca para te gritar e dizer que já tinha chegado, você simplesmente caiu. Não deu nem tempo de eu correr para tentar te segurar nem nada... Você bateu com tudo de costas no chão, parecia que estava... – ele parou nessa parte, e meu coração se apertou ao vê-lo com uma cara tão preocupada – Enfim, quando te alcancei e vi que você estava respirando, a primeira coisa que fiz foi chamar uma ambulância. Logo em seguida, o Naruto chegou e me ajudou a dispersar uns curiosos que juntaram por ali. A Hinata apareceu na hora que os para-médicos vieram te buscar, e ela ficou tão abalada de te ver daquele jeito que desmaiou também. Por isso, eu vim pro hospital com você e o Naruto levou a Hina para a enfermaria da universidade.

Ele parou um pouco para ajeitar as idéias, e eu percebi que ele parecia imensamente cansado.

- Um médico que estava de plantão fez vários exames, e concluiu que milagrosamente você não tinha sofrido nada grave, apenas escoriações e uma forte pancada na cabeça... Ele te deu uns analgésicos bem potentes e disse que só nos restava esperar você acordar. Então, pode-se dizer que você tirou uma soneca de 10 horas diretas.

Conclusão: Ou eu tenho uma sorte do caramba, ou eu ganhei o dom de ser mais resistente que as pessoas normais só para lidar com fantasmas assassinos.

- E... A Hina, como está...? – alem de ter ficado preocupada por ela ter desmaiado, lembrei-me também de que as 10 horas em que estive offlineeram tempo mais do que suficiente para o Inuzuka tentar algo contra ela.

- Ah, a Hina está ótima. Ela acordou logo e o Naruto ficou com ela o tempo todo... Parece que ela quis ir a um templo budista rezar por você, ou algo parecido. Os dois estão vindo para cá agora.

Respirei aliviada por saber que meus amigos estavam bem, mas estranhei a ausência de perguntas do tipo "Porque você resolveu se jogar da sacada, Tenten?" naquela conversa.

Era óbvio que o Neji não ia deixar aquela minha "tendência suicida instantânea" passar batido. E, para o meu desespero, ele era muito mais observador e detalhista do que o normal.

- Sabe Tenten... – ele começou a dizer olhando fixamente para mim, e eu desesperadamente implorei que ele não fosse perguntar o que eu temia – Eu reparei em algo estranho... Bem, quando você caiu, não pareceu que você se jogou ou se desequilibrou... Olha, você vai achar que eu estou maluco, mas... Pareceu que tinha alguém te empurrando...

É Tenten, como sempre, a Lei de Murphy te adora. O Neji podia ser só um pouquinho mais burro, assim, tipo o Naruto, e não conseguir juntar A mais B. Mas não, ele tinha que ser lógico e conseguir perceber até o mais ínfimo detalhe naquela cena! Agora, ele sabia que algo muito errado estava acontecendo ali, e qual era a desculpa que eu poderia dar pra ele? Talvez "Ah, sabe o que é Neji, é que eu tenho umas brigas com a minha outra personalidade de vez em quando e...". Ou então... "Nossa, bateu um vento tão forte ali na hora que me empurrou, não é sinistro!?".

Cara, eu estava mesmo _muito_ ferrada.

- Er... Eu... – olhei para a máquina dos bips fixamente, esperando que ela explodisse ou fizesse qualquer outra coisa que desviasse a atenção daqueles olhos perolados de mim – É que eu...

- Tenten-chan!!

Antes que eu pudesse terminar de balbuciar alguma coisa, a porta se abriu com um enorme estrondo, e uma cortina de cabelos preto-azulados cobriu meu rosto.

- Ah, Tenten-chan, você não sabe como eu fiquei preocupada... – Hinata chorava copiosamente, e estava quase me sufocando no seu abraço. Apesar do aperto, eu agradeci mentalmente por ela ter me livrado de outro problema bem maior – Prometa que você nunca mais vai chegar perto daquela sacada de novo, ouviu bem?

- Pode deixar, Hina, eu prometo – me livrei dos braços dela, e pude ver que Naruto também se encontrava ali, visivelmente aliviado por eu estar bem. Já Neji ainda me mirava como se tentasse ver através de mim com aqueles olhos perfeitos (e eu não duvidaria nada se ele conseguisse...). Ele já tinha percebido que eu estava escondendo algo, e, conhecendo o Neji como eu conhecia, eu tinha certeza de que ele não iria desistir até descobrir o que era.

Nessa hora, eu desejei ainda estar sob o efeito dos sedativos...

--/--

O som da campainha me acordou, mas eu não apresentei intenção nenhuma de me levantar. Os remédios que o médico me receitara para tratar da pancada na cabeça eram meio fortes, e me davam um soninho tão gostoso...

Mais dois toques estridentes, e pareceu que um gongo tinha soado dentro do meu cérebro. Arrastei-me para fora do sofá xingando baixinho a mãe do pobre coitado que tinha ousado acabar com meu sono de beleza.

Abri a porta ainda sonolenta e dei de cara com Neji parado ali. Meu sangue gelou total, porque eu sabia exatamente o que ele tinha vindo fazer na minha casa.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu tentei bater a porta na cara dele, mas Neji colocou o pé entre ela e o batente, me impedindo de fechá-la. Mesmo que eu tivesse tentado com todas as forças o manter do lado de fora, a nossa diferença de massa muscular era bem grande, e o Hyuuga conseguiu entrar na minha sala sem fazer muito esforço.

- Tenten, nós precisamos conversar... – ouvi-o dizer, mas eu não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Na verdade, estava calculando se seria melhor correr para o banheiro ou para o meu quarto... – E não adianta tentar se esconder em nenhum dos cômodos, porque eu arrombo a porta ou entro pela janela.

Maldição, eu tenho certeza de que ele consegue ler mentes!!

Desde que tinha recebido alta do hospital na manhã de quinta feira, eu me certificara de duas coisas: primeiro, obriguei o Naruto a me prometer que, em hipótese _alguma_, deixaria a Hina sozinha (nunca se sabe quando o louco do Kiba pode resolver atacar...), e segundo, estava evitando qualquer contato com Hyuuga Neji. Por mais que eu odiasse essa segunda medida, era isso ou ter que enfrentar uma bateria de perguntas constrangedoras que levariam, no mínimo, à minha internação em uma amável casa de saúde mental.

Acontece que, para o Neji, a minha ausência só confirmou que eu realmente escondia alguma coisa, e ele passou a me cercar cada vez mais. E ali, naquela noite de sexta feira, ele finalmente conseguira me pegar.

- Ok, eu desisto – me joguei no sofá, derrotada. Desde o inicio eu sabia que não conseguiria fugir por muito tempo, mas também não queria aceitar que a nossa amizade terminaria tão rapidamente. Já que, depois de ouvir toda a verdade, era mais do que óbvio que o Neji nunca mais olharia na minha cara. E eu tinha certeza de que ele ainda contaria para a Hinata e para o Naruto que eu era uma doida varrida, o que faria com que eu perdesse os únicos amigos que já tivera em toda a minha vida. Mas tudo bem, era só voltar para a China e viver como monge, isolada em uma montanha pelo resto dos meus dias... – Pergunte tudo o que quiser, mas não se arrependa depois das respostas que vai ouvir.

O Hyuuga se sentou ao meu lado e virou-se para mim.

- Eu quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu naquela sacada na quarta feira. Eu tenho certeza de que você foi empurrada lá de cima, mas como isso seria possível, se você estava sozinha? – não havia sarcasmo em sua voz, e a única coisa que eu pude sentir vindo dele foi confusão. Neji estava ali, realmente preocupado com o que tinha acontecido comigo, querendo acreditar em algo que era fisicamente impossível de acontecer.

Suspirei fundo e resolvi contar tudo. Mesmo morrendo de medo da reação que ele teria depois, já não tinha mais como voltar atrás, não é?

- Neji, você adora filmes de terror, não é? – ele assentiu com a cabeça e eu continuei – E você acredita que as historias contadas por eles são reais?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, não entendendo onde eu queria chegar.

- Pois eu acredito nelas – falei, tentando ignorar a expressão incrédula que surgiu no rosto dele – Eu acredito nesses filmes, porque desde quando eu me entendo por gente eu tenho vivido exatamente como os protagonistas deles.

Neji não disse nada por um tempo, tentando digerir o que eu tinha acabado de confessar. Quando eu já estava quase me desesperando e tentada a gritar "1º de abril!! Te peguei, bobo!!", ele finalmente falou:

- Quer dizer que... Você é assombrada por fantasmas? – ele parecia usar cada neurônio privilegiado dele para se forçar a dizer aquilo – O tempo todo? Agora?

- Não é bem assim... – o fato de ele estar disposto a entender me deu ânimo para continuar – Eu apenas vejo os fantasmas como se fossem pessoas comuns. Posso interagir com eles, tocá-los, conversar. Eles me procuram para que eu resolva os assuntos que ainda os prendem no mundo dos vivos e assim possam passar desta pra uma melhor. É isso.

Me senti meio estúpida contando isso tudo pra ele, porque, convenhamos, era muito surreal. Se eu não visse as almas com meus próprios olhos, com certeza também não acreditaria em mim. Mas Neji não parecia ter ouvido o suficiente.

- Mas isso não é só isso, não é, Tenten? Você ainda não me explicou o fato de ter sido empurrada da sacada – ele não desistia, era admirável – Se você me disse que ajuda os fantasmas, e concluindo logicamente que quem tentou te matar foi um deles, tem algo errado aí.

- Bem, digamos que ás vezes alguns mortos não aceitam muito bem que bateram as botas... – não tinha muita certeza de que continuar falando era a melhor coisa a se fazer, mas que outra opção eu tinha? – Atualmente, tem um ex-colega de faculdade meu e da Hina, chamado Inuzuka Kiba, que tinha uma obsessão enorme pela sua prima. Ele faleceu em um acidente e agora que levar a Hina junto com ele, mas como eu disse que iria impedí-lo, virei sua próxima vitima.

Quando terminei de falar tudo, a expressão no rosto de Neji era ilegível. Ele apenas olhava fixamente para o nosso reflexo na tela da TV desligada, aparentemente sem intenção de se manifestar.

Era isso, no fundo eu sabia que tudo tinha acabado. O Hyuuga iria acordar do transe, se levantar, sair pela porta e nunca mais olhar na minha cara.

E toda vez que eu pensava nessa possibilidade, uma pontada horrível atingia meu estômago.

- Neji, eu juro que isso é a mais pura verdade – mesmo sabendo que era inútil, eu continuei tentando me explicar – Por mais que pareça irreal, você tem que acreditar em mim e...

- Eu acredito.

Estaquei ao ouvir aquilo. Como é que é?! Neji tinha dito que _acreditava_ em mim!?

Se não fosse um momento tão serio, eu teria apertado as minhas bochechas para ver se não era um sonho.

Enquanto eu abria e fechava minha boca em espanto, igual a um peixinho dourado, uma luzinha vermelha surgiu no meu cérebro.

Para ele ter acreditado em mim assim facinho, algo_ tinha _que estar errado.

- Por que está mentindo, Neji?! – tava na cara que ele tava falando aquilo só pra me acalmar e assim que eu virasse as costas ele ia me tacar uma camisa-de-força – Como você, um cara totalmente cético, pode acreditar na minha historia sem questionar nada?

Eu tinha me levantado do sofá e encarava Neji com raiva. Acho que os analgésicos estavam me deixando meio biruta (mais ainda?!), porque em sã consciência eu jamais teria brigado com ele. Eu teria caído de joelhos e agradecido aos céus por ele ser compreensivo.

- Você quer saber o motivo pelo qual eu acredito em você? – ele se levantou também meio irritado pela minha estúpida revolta, e eu precisei olhar para cima para encará-lo – Minha avó era uma _itako_¹antes de entrar para a família Hyuuga, e eu passei a minha infância toda vendo-a chorar pelos cantos da casa porque ninguém naquela maldita família acreditava que ela tinha poderes sobrenaturais, chamando-a de bruxa e outros insultos. Nem mesmo meu avô, que dizia amá-la, achava que ela estava falando a verdade, e fingia acreditar por pena. Eu simplesmente não conseguiria ver você sofrer do mesmo modo, porque seu bem estar é importante demais para mim. Além do mais, que motivos eu teria para não acreditar em você, Tenten?

Arregalei os olhos ao ouvir tudo aquilo. Neji estava me dando um voto cego de confiança, e ainda se importava comigo! Contra todas as minhas previsões, ele não me achava louca, ele não ia me deixar...

Eu sinceramente não sei o que deu em mim naquela hora. Normalmente eu sou besta e ajo antes de pensar, mas dessa vez eu me superei legal. Talvez eu realmente devesse parar de tomar aqueles analgésicos, eles iam acabar me matando...

De vergonha, mas ainda assim é uma morte social.

Bem, resumindo, aquele monte de informação revirada na minha cabecinha, o rosto do Neji a uns dois palmos de distância e os malditos comprimidos resultaram em...

- Eu te amo – disse enquanto abraçava com força a cintura dele e afundava a cabeça em seu peito.

Mesmo que a minha razão berrasse que eu estava fadada a ser rejeitada igual a um chinelo velho, eu não me arrependi de ter confessado o que sentia.

Além disso, Neji já sabia do meu maior segredo mesmo, mais um não ia fazer diferença.

Um silêncio palpável pairava na sala após o meu ato suicida, e nem eu nem o Hyuuga ousávamos nos mexer.

Foi então que aconteceu.

- Tenten... – Neji disse no meu ouvido, passando os braços ao meu redor – Wo ai ni.

Atenção, cérebro fora do ar, voltaremos em alguns instantes.

Como é que é!? O Neji disse "Eu te amo" em mandarim pra mim!! Isso é teoricamente impossível!!

Primeiro, porque ele não fala mandarim. Segundo, porque eu sou uma garota meio estranha, que não tem nenhum atrativo físico excepcional, é mestiça e ainda vê fantasmas! Não há chance nenhuma de Hyuuga Neji, ídolo numero 1 da Toudai, me amar.

Acho que a minha incredulidade transpareceu no meu rosto e me deixou com uma expressão meio estranha, porque o bonitão me olhou preocupado.

- Que foi, Tenten? – ele parecia meio confuso – Eu pronunciei algo errado?

- Depende do que você queria dizer – respondi ainda chocada, tirando a minha voz de não sei onde.

Não estou brincando, mandarim é uma língua traiçoeira. Mude um tom e você chama sua mãe de cavalo.

Ah, era isso!! Neji com certeza queria dizer que gostava de _arco íris, lama _ou_ lingerie_²!

Mas antes que eu pudesse ajeitar meus pensamentos, Neji fez algo que definitivamente ia acabar com a minha pouca sanidade.

- Eu quis dizer isso aqui – ele falou, colocando o rosto bem perto do meu.

Muito perto _mesmo_.

Tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração na minha pele, e ver meu reflexo naqueles olhos perolados que me faziam delirar há meses...

E então ele me beijou.

E eu percebi o que estava tentando não ver. Neji tinha ficado ao meu lado no hospital, tinha acreditado em mim, tinha dito que me amava, estava ali me beijando. Ele só podia gostar de mim de verdade.

Ou também estar tomando uma alta dose de analgésicos que o deixavam maluquinho.

Preferindo obviamente a primeira opção, eu passei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, afundando meus dedos nos fios sedosos do seu cabelo. Entreabri os lábios e isso o encorajou a aprofundar o beijo.

Só pra constar, como Neji beijava bem.

Não que eu seja _suuuuuuuuuper_ experiente nessa área, mas de todos os 3 garotos que eu já beijara em toda a minha vida, Neji era de longe o melhor (talvez pelo fato dele ter sido o único até agora que eu amava). Toda vez que nossas línguas se tocavam, ou que ele mordiscava meu lábio, era como se cada célula do meu corpo estivesse derretendo. Quando ele levantou a parte de trás da minha blusa e tocou as minhas costas nuas, uma corrente elétrica quase fez com que meus joelhos cedessem.

Sem cessar o contato, eu senti ele me levantar pela cintura e me deitar no sofá.

Opa, pára tudo.

Beijo selvagem, ok.

Mão boba leve, aceitável.

Agora, eu não tinha muita certeza quanto a passar para um estagio tão mais avançado rápido desse jeito...

Ou meu desespero transpareceu bastante na minha expressão, ou a leitura de mente _express _do Neji entrou em ação de novo, porque antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele falou:

- Fique calma, Tenten, não vou te atacar. Eu só estou te colocando para dormir – rindo, ele se deitou do meu lado e me ajeitou de modo que eu usasse seu braço como travesseiro – Você não achou que eu ia te deixar aqui sozinha à mercê de um fantasma psicopata, achou?

Eu quase me desmanchei em lágrimas ao ouvir aquilo. Neji ia ficar a noite toda acordado ao meu lado só para que eu não corresse perigo, era quase um sonho...

- A propósito... – o Hyuuga fofo interrompeu a minha linha de delírios – Você quer namorar comigo, médium pervertida?

Eu sabia que ele não ia deixar as minhas idéias depravadas quanto às suas boas intenções passarem em branco, maldição!

Porém, naquela hora eu nem me preocupei em retrucar. Apenas corei igual a um tomate e assenti freneticamente com a cabeça, incapaz de articular alguma palavra.

Neji me puxou mais para perto e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

E então, não importava mais que um fantasma louco quisesse me matar.

Porque, se eu estivesse com Neji, eu tinha certeza de que tudo ia ficar bem.

--/--

OK, não ia ficar tudo bem assim tão rápido, e me dei conta disso quando eu e Neji entramos no apartamento da Hinata na manhã seguinte.

Primeiro, porque o Naruto estava armado com um taco de beisebol, e segundo porque a Hina estava em prantos, balbiciando palavras desconexas, das quais eu pude distinguir "pratos" e "voando".

Somando a isso o fato de que havia cacos de porcelana azul clarinha por todo o chão, não foi difícil chegar a resposta para tudo aquilo.

Kiba tinha obviamente percebido que fantasmas não podiam encostar em gente viva (exceto em mim, olha que sorte a minha!) e resolvera assassinar a Hina de outro modo.

Só que ele encontrara um Naruto e um taco de madeira em seu caminho.

Depois de olhar para todos os lados e me certificar que o Inuzuka não estava mais ali, me virei para Neji em busca de uma idéia sobre o que deveríamos fazer, e pude ler na expressão dele o que eu mais temia, mas era a opção mais lógica.

Eu teria que contar à Hinata e ao Naruto o que estava acontecendo de verdade.

Jogando de lado todos os meus temores, suspirei fundo e sentei no sofá, com Neji ao meu lado. Eu já tinha feito aquilo ontem, não ia ser difícil.

- Hina, nós precisamos conversar.

Com certeza eles aceitariam numa boa, igual ao Neji.

É, ia dar tudo certo.

Munida de uma coragem que eu tirei sei lá de onde, repeti a mesma historia que tinha contado no dia anterior. Quando terminei de falar tudo, Naruto soltou algo como "Doideira do cara!", e Hinata olhou para mim intrigada, já sem chorar.

- Então isso foi tudo obra do Inuzuka-kun? – assenti com a cabeça em resposta a pergunta da Hina – Vou ser sincera, Tenten-chan, se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos a minha porcelana voando do armário, eu não teria acreditado em você facilmente.

Essa declaração fez meu estômago se contorcer desconfortavelmente.

- Mas mesmo assim, o que me deixou mais desapontada foi o fato de você ter escondido o seu poder de mim por todo esse tempo – a expressão dela era incrivelmente triste – Achei que fossemos amigas.

Sabe aquela sensação estranha no meu estômago? Sumiu levando junto todos os meus órgãos internos.

- Mas nós somos amigas!! – disse desesperada. Se a Hinata virasse as costas pra mim, eu perderia uma parte valiosa da minha vida.

- Amigas confiam umas nas outras, e não foi isso que você fez, Tenten-chan! – ela me olhou cheia de rancor – Nem quando a minha própria vida estava em perigo você se importou em me avisar.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao ouvir aquilo. Eu até entendia o lado dela, de se sentir traída e tal, mas será que ela não tinha a mínima noção de como contar aquilo para alguém era difícil para mim?

- Hinata, me desculpe mesmo! – agora as lágrimas escorriam livremente – Mas para você é fácil me acusar! Quando nos conhecemos no cursinho, você era popular, linda, simpática e podia ter quantos amigos quisesse. Já eu era uma estrangeira recém chegada da China, traumatizada pelas infinitas vezes em que tentei contar sobre o meu dom para alguém e acabei virando motivo de piada da escola toda! Se eu te contasse e você não acreditasse, como acabou de dizer que faria, eu ia perder a única amiga que já tivera em toda a minha vida!

Botar tudo aquilo para fora não era fácil de jeito nenhum, e contar basicamente todos os meus segredos para as três pessoas mais importantes para mim, em menos de dois dias, tinha sido extremamente desgastante.

Fechando os olhos, eu me recostei no sofá, e senti a mão de Neji sobre a minha, me confortando silenciosamente.

OK, nem tudo era uma merda na minha vida.

- Tenten-chan, gomen ne – abri os olhos ao ouvir a Hina dizer com uma vozinha fraca. Ela tinha se ajoelhado a minha frente, e agora segurava a minha mão livre (Neji não parecia muito disposto a soltar a outra) – Eu estava sendo egoísta e não pensei antes de falar. Só fiquei triste por você não ter confiado em mim, mas acho que foi melhor ter sabido de tudo só agora, pois assim não poderei duvidar de você. Me perdoa pelo que eu disse antes?

Neji soltou a minha mão e deu um sorriso leve, como sempre fazia para me encorajar. Eu pulei em cima da Hina, a abraçando, e nós duas caímos no chão.

- Claro que perdôo, sua boba! – disse ainda a abraçando – Amigas para sempre?

- Sim! – Hina também me abraçou de volta, sorrindo.

- Ei Neji, se elas se beijassem agora não ia ser muito fera? – Naruto comentou com uma expressão sonhadora, encostado no braço do sofá ao lado de Neji.

- Não sei como a Hinata consegue namorar você, seu doente – o Hyuuga se afastou do loiro, aparentemente enojado.

- Qual é, vai dizer que você não gosta de ver duas garotas trocando delicadezas?! – Naruto agora se divertia ao ver o embaraço do Hyuuga, que ficava mais vermelho a cada palavra.

Eu e Hina nos separamos do abraço ao ouvirmos a conversa dos meninos, e desatamos a rir ao olhar uma para a outra.

Agora que eu tinha todos ao meu lado, Inuzuka Kiba ia conhecer o verdadeiro inferno.

--/--

**Nota da Autora 1:** Itako é um tipo de médium tradicional japonesa, que normalmente é cega. Coloquei a avó do Neji sendo uma porque os olhos dos Hyuuga lhes fazem parecer cegos, então achei que ia combinar. As pessoas que leram Shaman King devem se lembrar que a Anna Kyouyama, mesmo não sendo cega, e a avó do Yoh Asakura, que pelo que eu me lembro era sim cega, são itakos. Qualquer duvida, consultem a Wikipedia XD

**Nota da Autora 2: **É verdade que em mandarim a pronuncia das palavras é extremamente importante. Um erro no tom e o significado muda... É horrível de difícil, mas fazer o que XD No caso que eu coloquei, NI pode significar tanto você, quanto arco-íris, lama ou lingerie (ou umas outras 30 coisas diferentes, segundo o meu dicionário...), só depende se você pronuncia o I mais longo ou mais curto. Ah, o hanzi (kanji) muda também, é lógico. WO AI significa "eu amo", como os leitores de Fushigi Yuugi devem saber XD

**Nota da Autora 3: **Acabouuuuuuuuuuu-se o que era doce! Gostaram do capitulo!? Eu adorei escrever a parte NejiTen, espero que tenha ficado a altura desse casal super fofo! Não deixem de clicar no botãozinho roxo (ou lilás, tanto faz XD) e façam uma autora feliz!! Sempre é bom lembrar, quanto mais comentários, mais vontade de escrever eu tenho! Ah, e só avisando que o próximo capitulo é o season finale!! A ultima cena já esta basicamente toda pronta, tá tãaaaaaaaaaaaao legal! Mas não vou contar nada só pra deixá-los curiosos e obrigá-los a comentarem, bowauhauhauhauhauhauh! XD Até a próxima!! Zaijian! Mata ne!


	5. A garota que era feliz

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Masashi Kishimoto e da Shonen Jump. Não me prendam nem me processem, por favor, porque eu estou indo para o Japão em 20 dias e se algo der errado até lá eu juro que cometo uma chacina XD

**Nota da Autora:** Nihao!! Eu sei que demorei pra caramba pra atualizar, mas é que nessas férias me bateu uma moleza... Eu olhava pra fic toda escrita no meu caderninho e pensava "Poxa, Chikage, é só digitar, deixa de ser preguiçosa!", mas aí logo depois eu resolvia ir jogar PS 2, Ds, ou ver algum anime... XD Gomen mesmo! Mas agora o capitulo está aqui, então vai lá logo ler e me mandar um coment!! XD

Ah sim, antes de mais nada, temos as respostas aos comentários!

**Mari-Mari chan: **Oieee Líder! Que bom que gostou do capitulo! Aqui está a conclusão! E não se preocupe, eu vou continuar escrevendo lá do Japão! Bye byeeee

**Loony159:** A Tenten é meio exagerada mesmo, mas é isso que faz dela tão engraçada XD Obrigada pelos elogios! E eu não gostaria de chamar minha sogra de cavalo, ela é muito gente fina ahuahuauha xD

**Puri-Senpai:** Obrigada pelo elogio!! Aí está a continuação!

**Rafael Werneck "Densha":** Oiee Densha!! Gomen mesmo pela demora, mesmo com tantos comentários!! Quanto a facul dos personagens, eu também imagino a UFJF quando escrevo a fic XD Espero que o final da fic compense a demora! Nos vemos no Otakontro!

**Lohan.y:** Não precisa mais esperar, já ta ai a atualização!

**princess marina:** Adorei seu coment! Obrigado pelos elogios! Espero que o final faça jus ao resto da fic!!

**Vicky-chan 11:** Já postei o novo capitulo! Não vai precisar mais me infernizar por meio dos coments, auhauhauhauha! Espero que goste!

**Lih-san:** Gomen pela fic curta, mas eu normalmente só começo a escrever quando já tenho a historia completa na cabeça... Mas prometo que a próxima fic vai ser maior, ok?

**Mika:** Que bom que você gosta das minhas outras fics também, fico muito feliz!! Espero que o final de Believe te agrade!

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku:** Tomara que seu joelho melhore de vez!! Que bom que gostou do capitulo e das partes de comedia! Tomara que goste desse também!

**Guaxi XD:** Hehehehehe Mas uma vez tardei, mas não falhei XD Que bom que adorou o capitulo! E o Kiba vai se ferrar bastante mesmo!

**Bruxa Bru:** Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que goste do final!

**Prisma-san:** Leia A Mediadora sim, é uma serie de livros muito boa mesmo! E não se preocupe, mas mo que você tenha começado a ler a fic agora, o importante é que você tenha gostado dela! Boa leitura!

**Guinomio:** Gomen pelo suspense, mas ele é a alma do negocio, auhahuahuahua XD Depois me passa o link da sua fic para que eu a leia também!

**Vicky-chan:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios!! Quando eu li que a minha fic era a melhor que você já tinha lido eu quase sai por ai dando pulinhos de felicidade XD E por acaso você é a Vicky –chan 11? XD

**Juh:** Demorei um pouco com o capitulo, mas passei em todas as provas dumal! XD Se der eu trago uma lembrancinha do Japão pra você! Byeeee!

**Dani Nunes:** Hauhahuauhahu Obrigada pelo coment! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Boa leitura!

**Hyuuga Florine**: O Naruto é uma besta tarada mesmo, não sei como consigo colocar a Hinata junto com ele... Mas que eles ficam fofos juntos eles ficam xD Espero que goste do capitulo!

**Gu3Mii:** Obrigada pelo coment!! Espero que o final também te deixe sem palavras!

**Tea Modoki:** Fico feliz em saber que você riu muito com a fic! Espero que o ultimo capitulo esteja bom também! Byeee!

**Uchiha Mary-sempai:** Obrigada pelo elogio! Aí está a atualização, espero que goste!

**aninhaXDD:** É isso mesmo, NejiTen Forever!! \o/ Espero que goste do capitulo!

**Hiwotare:** Tadinha mesmo da Tenten, se ela não conta pras pessoas elas acham que ela é esquizofrênica, e se ela conta elas também acham que ela é louca XD Espero que goste do novo capitulo!

**MitsukoMiyuki:** Pra mim o botão sempre foi roxinho, mas vai saber né XD E quem não quer um Neji, ele é tudo de bom! n.n Espero que goste do final da fic!

**Koorime Hyuuga:** Huhahuahuaahuahuauh Adorei seu coment!! Sua safadeeeeeeeeenha XD Eu ainda não acho que consiga escrever hentai, mas no final desse capitulo temos algumas insinuações... Tomara que você goste! E talvez na minha próxima fic terá um pouquinho de cenas mais calientes! Bye byeee!

**Demetria Blackwell:** Segunda pessoa que fala que o botão é azul, acho que vou procurar um oftalmologista XD Se sobrar um espaço na minha mala reservada aos meus trocentos amigos otakus que também querem ir pro Japão eu te levo, ahuahuhuaahuahu XD Espero que goste do capitulo!

**Monique-sama:** Que bom que gostou da fic! E mandarim é uma língua muito legal, tenho certeza que você vai adorar! Boa leitura!

**Uchiha Yuuki:** Obrigada pelo apoio, no final acabei indo bem nas provas e passando em tudo! XD Que bom que gostou do capitulo! E não desista nunca de encontrar seu Neji, ele está por ai em algum lugar! Eu vi um filme em cantonês outro dia e achei ainda mais difícil que mandarim... Talvez algum dia eu aprenda XD Bye byeeee!

Bem, pessoal, é isso ai! Espero que todos aproveitem o capitulo, assim como eu amei escreve-lo!

**Believe – Capitulo 5 – A garota que era feliz**

Suspirei exasperada na frente do laptop, soltando o lápis com o qual copiava o conteúdo do site aberto na tela. Passara a tarde de sábado toda buscando um modo para me livrar do maldito Inuzuka Kiba, por fim, tinha chegado à conclusão que eu mais temia: como as chances dele ir embora sem levar a Hina eram mínimas, o jeito era eu mesma mandá-lo para o além. E a única forma de eu conseguir isso era por meio de um exorcismo.

Falando assim até parece fácil, mas não era. Eu ouvi a minha avó falando na minha cabeça a vida toda sobre os riscos de se realizar rituais mágicos sem as devidas condições e sem conhecimento. Acontece que eu não tinha nenhuma das duas coisas, e ligar para a vovó pedindo ajuda estava totalmente fora de cogitação. No mínimo, ela mandaria um de seus espíritos animais de estimação me impedir de sair do lugar até que ela chegasse aqui no Japão e me arrastasse pra casa pela orelha.

E eu não queria isso, logo agora que tinha Neji ao meu lado.

Portanto, foi preciso que eu recorresse ao magnífico advento da internet, por mais fontes duvidosas que este tivesse. Eu visitara todos os site sobre magia negra, rituais budistas, xintoístas, celtas e variantes, em busca de algo simples e efetivo, mas quando finalmente encontrara um com essas características, não tinha mais certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Primeiro, porque eu não sabia se meu nível de poder espiritual me permitiria isso, afinal eu nunca tinha tentado nada parecido antes.

Segundo, porque eu estava morrendo de medo de algo sair errado e acabar prejudicando um de nós quatro. Digo nós quatro porque Neji, Hinata e Naruto bateram o pé e, por mais que eu tentasse dissuadi-los, resolveram que queria participar do exorcismo. Não que fosse algo totalmente ruim, pois eu também acho que não conseguiria realizar o ritual sem algum apoio moral, mas eu jamais me perdoaria se algum deles se machucasse.

Cheguei o laptop para o lado na bancada que dava para a cozinha, e peguei o papel com as instruções, relendo-as atentamente.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – dei um berro enorme ao sentir os lábios de alguém no meu pescoço exposto devido aos coques que eu usava. Me virei rapidamente e dei de cara com um Neji sorrindo marotamente – Você quase me mata de susto agora!!

- Desculpe, mas eu não resisti ao te ver tão concentrada... e com o pescoço dando sopa... – ele respondeu, sentando-se em uma banqueta do meu lado e passando o braço em volta dos meus ombros – Seria quase um desperdício não te beijar.

Preciso dizer que eu corei feito um tomate?

Ainda não tinha me acostumado a ser vista pelo Neji como sua namorada, mas também, nós estávamos juntos a apenas 24 horas! Uma garota precisa de tempo para acalmar suas emoções, oras...

Voltei meu olhar para as instruções, e o Hyuuga, enquanto também lia o papel, começou a fazer um carinho leve no meu pescoço, que fez com que eu sentisse uma cosquinha boa no estômago.

OK, talvez eu pudesse me acostumar com essa nova situação entre nós dois rapidinho...

- Você tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo, Tenten? – ele me perguntou sem cessar o carinho (que devia ter algum tipo de entorpecente, porque estava me deixando meio lerda)

- Bem... Foi a melhor coisa que consegui encontrar... – consegui focar minha atenção no nosso dialogo – E pelo menos não tinha que recitar mantras em sânscrito ou latim, que caso eu os errasse poderia comprometer todo o ritual.

- Entendo... – ele me olhou preocupado, tirando a mão do meu pescoço e colocando-a em cima das minhas – Tenten, você me promete uma coisa?

- Claro que sim, Neji! – a expressão dele estava tão sofrida que fazia o meu coração doer.

- Me promete que você não vai agir sem pensar, e que tudo começar a ficar muito perigoso você não vai se arriscar?

Eu olhei bem no fundo daqueles olhos perolados que me faziam derreter. Era obvio que ele estava preocupado comigo na mesma intensidade que eu estava preocupada com ele. Eu daria a minha vida fácil, fácil para protegê-lo ele e aos meus amigos, mas isso com certeza o deixaria mais triste ainda.

- Prometo, Neji... - apertei as mãos dele com força – Mas você também tem que me prometer que vai confiar em mim e não vai se por em perigo a toa, porque senão eu...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar, ele me abraçou com força, e eu pude sentir mais uma vez o perfume amadeirado que exalava dos cabelos dele.

- Eu prometo o que você quiser, se isso fizer você me deixar ficar ao seu lado pra sempre – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse toda.

Sorri levemente e o abracei de volta.

- Não se preocupe Neji... Vai dar tudo certo – eu sussurrei de volta para ele, tentando passar confiança.

Mas o que eu mais queria naquele momento era também poder acreditar naquelas minhas próprias palavras.

--/--

Medo pra caramba.

Era isso que eu sentia no momento em que eu, Neji, Hinata e Naruto entrávamos na velha igreja abandonada que tínhamos escolhido como local para a realização do ritual. A lua cheia emanava um brilho fraco, que entrava pelos vitrais quebrados e fazia com as imagens de santos e anjos nas paredes parecessem infinitamente mais assustadoras do que o normal. Desviando dos bancos de madeira destruídos, andamos até o altar de mármore, e o eco dos nossos passos disfarçava o barulho enorme que meu coração estava fazendo devido ao pavor. Fizemos a forma de um pentagrama no chão com sangue de galinha, e marcamos os seus vértices com velas negras.

- Pronto, agora só falta a foto... – disse para todos, após terminar de fazer um circulo de sal em volta deles – E vocês três podem ficar aí dentro, ouviram? Não saiam de jeito nenhum, esse sal vai proteger vocês de qualquer coisa que o Kiba tentar fazer.

Tentando aparentar que não estava nem um pouco aterrorizada, virei as costas e fui em direção ao pentagrama, mas Neji me segurou pelo pulso.

- Tenten... Não se esqueça do que me prometeu, por favor – a voz profunda dele trouxe lagrimas aos meus olhos, estas que eu afastei balançando a cabeça. Se eu demonstrasse fraqueza agora, não tinha certeza de que conseguiria continuar com aquela missão.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – disse e colei meus lábios aos dele em um beijo urgente. Sorri tristemente e me desvencilhei do aperto.

Antes que Neji pudesse responder, eu já tinha chegado ao pentagrama. Respirei fundo e tirei do bolso a foto de Inuzuka Kiba (que tínhamos surrupiado do arquivo da universidade).

Era agora ou nunca.

E eu ia acabar logo com essa porcaria que já tava me dando nos nervos.

Coloquei a foto do maldito no centro do pentagrama e acendi a primeira vela.

- Que aquele que a este mundo não mais pertence... – acendi a segunda vela - ... Que tem sua alma presa no plano dos viventes... – terceira vela, e um trovão rugiu no céu antes sem nuvem nenhuma - ... Que causa o mal àqueles que não o merecem... – quarta vela e os trovões foram acompanhados de raios – Inuzuka Kiba, eu invoco sua presença agora!

Quando terminei de acender a ultima vela, um vento fortíssimo passou por toda a igreja. Protegi meus olhos da poeira, e quando a inquietação cessou, tirei as mãos do rosto.

Soltei um palavrão ao ver que Inuzuka estava parado no lugar onde antes se encontrava sua foto, iluminado pela amarelada luz das velas (que estranhamente não tinham se apagado mesmo com todo o vento).

- Tenten, o que houve? – ouvi Neji perguntar gritando – Está tudo bem?

- Deu certo... – respondi ainda olhando para o fantasma de Kiba, que parecia estar captando a situação.

- Então você vai tentar se livrar de mim de uma maneira suja dessas, Tenten-chan? – ele deu um sorriso malvado – Esperava algo mais justo vindo de você, sempre foi tão certinha.

- A culpa de isto estar acontecendo é toda sua – respondi, saindo do meu estado de espanto – Se você tivesse colaborado no inicio, eu não teria que te mandar pro inferno à força agora.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto dele, e ele tentou agarrar o meu pescoço, sendo impedido pela barreira que o prendia dentro do pentagrama.

- Acho que agora é a minha vez de dizer "Bye bye", Kiba-kun – ri ironicamente e recitei as palavras – Aquele que por mim foi invocado...

- Sua vagabunda, eu vou acabar com a sua raça!! – ao perceber o perigo que corria, ele se debateu tentando se soltar, e o teto apodrecido da igreja começou a tremer devido ao choque de poderes.

- ... que seja mandado para o lugar ao qual... Kyaaaaaaaaaa!! – um pedaço da madeira do teto despencou e caiu pesadamente do meu lado, me assustando e me fazendo cair no chão.

- Tenten!! – Neji e os outros gritaram assustados, sem entender nada, afinal, na visão deles a única coisa que estava acontecendo era um súbito terremoto.

- Não venham aqui!! – a barreira do pentagrama se enfraqueceu com a minha distração, e eu percebi que se Kiba investisse contra ela mais uma vez, ela cederia. Eu tinha que agir rápido agora.

- Que seja mandado para o lugar ao qual realmente pertence, e de onde jamais sairá! Eu te exorcizo, Inuzuka Kiba!!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O barulho de mais trovões se fundiu com o estrondo causado por outras enormes vigas de madeira que caíram ao mesmo tempo. Algo atingiu as minhas costas com força, e a ultima coisa que eu ouvi antes de apagar foram os gritos da Hina, do Naruto e do Neji, chamando o meu nome.

--/--

Acordei ao ouvir um barulho enorme vindo da cozinha. Fiquei deitada na minha cama fofinha, olhando para o teto e esperando que, seja lá quem fosse o infeliz que estivesse quebrando os meus pratos, fosse embora logo.

Já estava quase pegando no sono de novo, quando mais uma vez o ruído de vidro quebrado ecoou pela casa, ampliado mais ainda pelo silencio da madrugada.

É, pelo visto eu ia ter que levantar.

Fiz um movimento para me sentar na cama, mas fui pregada de novo no colchão por um forte braço masculino que passou por cima da minha barriga.

- Nem ouse levantar daqui, Tenten – Neji, deitado ao meu lado, disse sem nem abrir os olhos.

- Mas Neji, pode ser um ladrão! – respondi, tentando me soltar do abraço, mas só consegui que Neji me puxasse mais pra perto.

- Não é um ladrão muito bom no que faz, visto que já deve ter acordado prédio todo – o Hyuuga não pareceu se importar que houvesse um mau elemento no apartamento, e apenas apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- OK, não é um ladrão... – suspirei resignada – mas ainda assim está acabando com a nossa cozinha!!

Isso pareceu chamar a atenção de Neji, e ele abriu os olhos perolados lentamente.

- Tenten, eu e você sabemos que o que está na cozinha esmagando a louça é um fantasma chato querendo atenção. É a terceira vez que isso acontece essa semana, e fazem dois dias que você não dorme direito. Então, ou você o ignora, vira para o lado e dorme, ou eu vou ser obrigado a te manter nessa cama de outro jeito.

Hum, até que não era tão ruim a segunda opção...

Não, Tenten, concentração! Tem um fantasma precisando de uma psicóloga e ele não vai te deixar em paz enquanto você não ajuda-lo!

- Mas, Neji, eu tenho que ir e... – o Hyuuga me calou com um beijo quente, ao qual eu não pude (e nem quis) resistir e retribui na mesma intensidade.

Sinto muito, Senhor Fantasma, mas a carne é fraca.

Neji foi deixando uma trilha de beijos pelo meu pescoço e colo, e eu afundei minhas mãos em seus cabelos sedosos. As mãos dele subiram por dentro da minha regata ao mesmo tempo em que eu desabotoava a camisa do pijama dele e podia sentir o seu peitoral definido em contato com a minha pele...

CRASH!!

Um som altíssimo de coisas metálicas caindo no chão me assustou tanto que eu empurrei Neji para o lado com tamanha força que ele quase caiu da cama.

- Puta que... – Neji xingou alto, se esparramando no colchão – Esse fantasma tem 5 minutos para dar o fora, senão eu mesmo vou exorcizá-lo, Tenten!

- Não vai demorar nada, amor – disse, lhe dando um selinho. Arrumei minha blusa e me levantei, me preparando para mais uma boa ação. – Não durma, ok?

Neji sorriu maliciosamente ao ouvir meu comentário, e eu saí do quarto.

Haviam se passado seis meses desde o exorcismo de Inuzuka Kiba. É, nós tínhamos conseguido nos livrar do maldito. O ritual fora um sucesso, mas eu sofrera um pequeno acidente de percurso, tipo uma tora de madeira de uns 80 quilos caindo direto na minha nuca, o que me obrigara a passar uma semana no hospital. Uma pessoa normal teria morrido ou no mínimo ficado tetraplégica, mas mais uma vez eu fui salva pela minha inexplicável saúde de ferro.

Então, mais ou menos uns três meses depois do ocorrido, quando as nossas vidas estavam calmas e pontuadas apenas por almas penadas deprimidas, Naruto e Hinata decidiram que iam morar juntos no apê dela. Aproveitando o embalo, e também para não deixar o Neji virar um sem teto, nós dois resolvemos juntar nossas trouxinhas.

E esses meses de vida conjunta tinham sido os mais felizes da minha vida.

Ver o Neji antes de dormir e ao acordar, ir para a faculdade com ele, e simplesmente tê-lo ao meu lado era bem mais do que o que eu algum dia pudesse desejar. Até o ciúme que ele sentia dos meus fantasmas era fofo e me fazia gostar ainda mais dele. Realmente, o melhor sentimento do mundo era amar e ser amado de volta.

Desviando meus pensamentos de boba apaixonada, olhei para a cozinha e vi um rapaz alto, de uns 14 anos, se empenhando em encontrar mais alguma louça para quebrar. Suspirei profundamente, e marchei para mais uma noite naquela minha vida maluca de atendente espiritual 0800.

E quer saber de uma coisa?

Eu não a trocaria por nenhuma outra vida.

--/--

**Nota da Autora: **É isso ai, pessoas, mais uma fic que chega ao fim! Espero sinceramente que todos tenham gostado! Para todos que me acompanharam nesse trabalho e em todos os outros também, e que sempre me mandaram comentários, um enorme muito obrigada!! Para aqueles que apenas leram, mas ficaram com preguiça ou vergonha de comentar, espero que tenham se divertido e comentem da próxima vez! A coisa que me deixa mais feliz é saber que as pessoas apreciam o que eu escrevo! Quero muito continuar aperfeiçoando meu jeito de escrever, e que muito mais gente se divirta com meus textos! Hontou ni arigatou, minna!! Mata aimashou ne!! E não se esqueçam de comentar! Kissus!!


End file.
